


Robbed of a Future

by TheSealer



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Different version Goku Black, Different versions Trunks, Dragon Ball Super - Freeform, Fallen Heroes, Family Drama, Future Trunks arc rewrite, Genocide, Goten Black, Goten keeps changing name, Imposters, Multiverse, New form Super Saiyan, No Zamasu, Nostalgia, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan God, Transformation, Young Goku, apocalyptic future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-05-28 12:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15049214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSealer/pseuds/TheSealer
Summary: My retelling of the 'Future Trunks' arc. The timeline of Future Trunks is being devasted by an enemy with a friendly face, Son Goku. But it's not Black Goku... It's Young Goku. No Zamasu. And two characters left in the sidelines with no development are about to get a time to shine. My first DB story, please give it a chance. And sorry about the title.





	1. Death in the future

**Author's Note:**

> My first Dragon Ball story. There are some things in Dragon Ball Z and Super that I'm not fond of, like Toryamma not knowing what to do with side characters. That's something I'm gonna fix with this story by immersing two of my favorite characters in it, rather than letting them rot. And while I personally enjoyed Zamasu, the appearance of an evil clone of Goku had so much potential that I used it for this story. So, the evil Goku attacking the Future has no connection to Zamasu.

The air that filled his lungs tasted like dust. It was a taste that Trunks had grimly grown accustomed to over the last few months.

In the ruined city, he hastily ran from one hiding place to the other. Stealth was a necessary shame nowadays and it revolted him! Lo and behold, Trunks Briefs, slayer of the Androids and protector of the world scurrying away like a scared mouse from its predator. He couldn't fly or even run too fast, or else his ki would spike and the dark enemy would sense.

"Almost there." He avoided ki blasts that aimed poorly. The enemy knew he was on the city, but couldn't pinpoint his location. That was a small comfort; he knew if he made one false move, too much noise, and the he would be upon him like a vulture over a carcass.

Luck was on his side, though barely. He finally reached his destination, one of his mother's off-site laboratories. Inside was the noise of machinery softly humming in a pattern.

"Mom!"

"Trunks! Thank goodness you're alright!" Bulma Briefs was aging. Trunks noticed she looked a bit older than he remembered. It had been a handful of exhaustive months since he had seen his mother. He was all over the world rescuing civilians from the enemy's rampage. She spent days and nights tinkering for a last ditch solution. He could tell the work had fatigued her.

Still, seeing her warm face again brought a smile to his own. A smile which promptly failed upon seeing the object of her endeavors. A recipient of blue fuel for the time machine, barely half-full.

"It's only enough for a one-way trip." She said like reading his doubts.

"But if we go, we won't be able to come back."

"Are you forgetting who I am, son?" she gave him a playful look. "I'm Bulma Briefs, the smartest genius in the world. And when we get to the past, there will be  _two_  of me. We'll manage."

Somehow, her hopefulness infected him and he felt his own spirit rejuvenating a little. He suggested that she rested before they made their way to Capsule Corp HQ where the time machine was locked up. But she stubbornly insisted work was like rest for her. He couldn't argue with his mother; Vegeta himself, the Prince of all Stubbornness, had to struggle when arguing with Bulma Briefs.

She picked up the recipient and turned it to her son. "Trunks, the time and resources I used up to make this was bought with innocent blood. Many lives were lost. Whatever happens, don't let their sacrifices go to waste. You must throw everything else away. All that matters is saving the world, no matter the means or the sacrifices."

He understood that. He truly did. Over the last year he had seen friends die, one after another. Sometimes he had reluctantly left them to die. That alone aggravated him almost as much as the bastard that caused all of this pain in the first place. He also comprehended the implied meaning of his mother. That if need be, he would have to abandon  _her_ , as well.

Trunks nodded grimly. "I understand. This is everyone's last hope."

"No." her features softened. "You are everyone's last hope."

The moment was cut short by an explosion. Trunks protected his mother and the vial with his body.

"He's here!"

"Trunks, take the fuel and go!"

"But, mom…"

Another explosion right after Bulma forced the recipient on to his hands. Trunks was thrown aside and when he collected his sense, his heart stopped. There he was,  _him_ , clouded by dust in the air but Trunks could feel his presence even without checking his ki. The monster that had caused so much death and pain. The enemy he both feared and hated. And he was holding his mother by the neck.

"Trunks, go!" she cried out.

"Mom!"

"Remember what I told you! You must survive! Leave!"

Trunks clenched his grip on the recipient. He looked from his mother to the enemy. The bastard remained still, daring him to make the next move. Trunks wanted to badly for that move to be cutting him down with his blade.

"Hurry!"

He gave one last desperate look to his mother before taking off as fast as he could. Bulma felt a pinch of relief before she saw the dark one looking at her. She could recognize his youthful face, now being so close to the mass murderer. She came to recall some of the villains she briefly saw during her adventures with the defunct Z Fighters. All of the bad guys smirked. This one did not.

"You look just like her. And yet, you don't. Just another imposter." he whispered those vague words before the air around him burst like a mini supernova and Bulma was consumed to her last atom.

* * *

Trunks found refuge in a rundown apartment where a friend, Mai, had a makeshift base. She was a member of the recently-formed armed resistance against the enemy. 'Resistance' was an inaccurate term, as their guns had less of a chance against the enemy than Trunks.

After a tearful retelling of the death of his mother and a short but much needed meal from a can of cat food, he showed her the fuel.

"We can go to the past, now. But it's a one way trip."

"One way? Then we're not coming back?!" the raven-haired woman was shocked, for a moment thinking that the plan was they abandoning their world.

"Yes, we are." He retorted with as much steel as he could. "I just…don't know. But my mother said we can. We'll meet my past mother. She can make more fuel."

A silence of uncertainty reigned shortly.

"I can only tell you this; if we don't get back to the past, we'll lose this war, Mai. Mother said I…" he stopped shortly. He remembered vividly what mom said about doing whatever sacrifices were needed. While he was certain Mai would understand that, he didn't want to tell that to her face. So he settled for… "She said I was everyone's hope."

Mai nodded, grabbing her trusted rifle. "Then let's not disappoint anyone."

* * *

**Universe 7 in the past:**

In an alternate timeline, four individuals, two Gods and two mortals, shared a meal of ramen. An angel, a God of Destruction and two Saiyan warriors indulged in the delicious warm ramen while exchanging a bit of idle chat.

"Maybe I should send some to Lord Zen-Oh." Immediately after those words came out of Son Goku's mouth, Lords Beerus choked on his meal. Whis, the angel, proceeded to explain.

"The Grand Lord Zen-Oh is the highest being in the hierarchy of the Gods. In power and authority no one else is situated above him. That being said, he has the power of erasing or creating anything in the fraction of a second. Be it a lifeform, or a planet, or a galaxy or even an entire universe. If it ever struck his fancy, he could without warning wipe out our entire multiverse."

"That's insane." Vegeta exclaimed. He was seldom shocked to his very core, but what Whis had just shared did just that. "Has he ever destroyed something on that scale?"

"Indeed. Originally there were 18 Universes in total."

"So he just wiped out 6 of them?"

"In a moment, six Universes ceased to be because each one displeased him in some way or another." Whis finished with a polite smile on his face and turned his attention back to his meal.

* * *

Once again, Trunks was reduced to hiding and running in the ruins. This time, however, he was not alone.

"Can you sense Young's energy?" Mai used the name given to the malicious enemy.

"No. I think we're in the clear."

He did think so. He truly did. There was no speck of energy besides their own. Then when he made the first step, everything exploded. Trunks' superhuman reflexes helped him grab Mai and the fuel safely before they were vaporized.

"Darn it all, he's here. He picked me up just by me taking one step." One thing that frustrated him to no end was that this enemy seemed to be getting better had tracking him down over the months.

The dark clouds parted away as a figure in somewhat contrasting bright colors descended. Trunks unsheathed his trusty blade and charged. The enemy fired several blasts. Trunks had to be careful to dodge each one. A hardship of fighting this enemy was that his attacks were not at where Trunks was but apparently at where he  _was_  going to be.

He drew a slicing motion with the blade, using it to create a ki blast with the same effect. The mass murderer dodged it at the last moment but with incredible tranquility. Like he meant to do that. And he probably did, the smug bastard! Young superspeeded towards Trunks with a deadly ki blast in hand. Trunks reacted just in the nick of time, blocking it with his sword. The ensuing explosion blew the hero backwards.

Mai ran to attend to him.

"Mai, get out of here!"

"You're the one that should be getting out of here!" she shouted back. "If you die, then everything is lost. Take this and leave." She handed him the fuel container.

He looked her in the eye. The words of his mother echoed in his brain. " _You must throw everything else away_."

Before he could make a reply, she shoved the container in his hands and engaged the killer with her riffle. The result was an unsurprising energy blast at her position. Mai was hurled into the air. Trunks flew to catch her in midair. Her clothes and skin had burn marks. No ki, no breathing. Trunks' heart froze.

"Don't worry. She's still alive. Barely. For now."

The smoke and dust cleared away by the ki propelled wind. There stood the villainous man that had systematically wiped out most of humanity.

"The weeks of hiding and seeking have helped me hone my sense. For that you have my thanks."

The enemy wore a traditional orange  _gi_  with dark blue undershirt. His hair was naturally arranged like a palm tree.

"But play time is over." Said the man who looked exactly like the spectacular fighter that Trunks met the last time he travelled back to the past. Except a few decades younger.

"It's time to die, imposter." Said the murderous man named Young Goku.

"You monster!" Trunks gently laid down Mai's body but everything else about him spewed rage at the clone. Said clone took all that anger with the same stoic face he always presented. "Why?!"

Young Goku sighed, closing his eyes in what appeared to be exasperation. "How many times do I have to answer that? This world is that mistake that was never meant to be. I'm doing this to correct it. All for the greater good."

"Greater good?! What good could ever come from this?" he waved his arms at the apocalyptic scenery.

Young Goku shook his head. "I'm not going to waste time arguing with you. You're not living beyond this point." And he began charging a ki blast.

Trunks gave a quick sideways glance at the fuel container in his hands. If fight broke out, he'd have to be very extremely careful so that it wouldn't be caught in the crossfire. His eyes drifted to something shiny discarded on the ground. The sword! In an act of thoughtless desperation, he hurled it at Young. The villain wasn't expecting it and his ki disrupted, exploding on his face. Trunks didn't waste the chance after giving one final short look at Mai. He had no reason to trust Young's words, whether she was alive or dead.

" _Forgive me_." Was his last thought before abandoning her.

* * *

Everything was done in a rush, but a careful one. Even though every second was precious, a time-machine couldn't be operated carelessly. One miscalculation could destroy his only hope of returning to the past. Fuel was loaded, engine started, coordinates input. He forcefully gripped the controls and prepared to take off. Just a few more seconds and Young…

TAP-TAP

Trunks' fingers froze on the controls. He slowly gazed up and a drop of sweat ran down his forehead. Young Goku floated in front of the time machine, with one fist tapping the transparent dome.

"Did you really think you could escape that easily? I knew you'd try to get to your time machine when you realized you couldn't beat me alone. Oh, don't make that stunned face. I did my homework before coming to this world."

Trunks' hands trembled. He had failed. Young Goku could easily destroy the machine with a minor blow. If he abandoned the machine to fight him now, it would fall to its demise. If he remained inside and tried to…

"Go ahead, Trunks. Go." Young Goku floated away from the machine.

…

"W-what?"

"You heard me. I'm giving you a free pass. Go to the past, find Vegeta and Goku and ask for their help. That's your mission, isn't it?"

Trunks blinked, not believing what he was hearing. "And you're just… letting me go?"

"You better go now, before I change my mind." Young Goku said a bit testily.

Trunks wanted to snap a retort but he thought wise to count his blessings and go. He shot a steel look at his enemy that clearly said: 'It's not over.' In a flash, the time machine disappeared.

Young Goku took a breath and looked up at the sky. "Don't judge me. One way or another we'd ended up fighting them."

A pause followed. The sky remained unchanged, unfazed. But Young Goku knew better.

"Don't talk to me like I'm a misbehaving kid! I know what I'm doing. Next time, it all ends. No more imposters. So shut up, let me image-train and go back to being 'God'."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He looks exactly like Goku in his late twenties. Though given how Sayians age, you could say he looks pretty much like present day Goku. However, Bulma was always a sharp one and having met Goku for so long, she could tell the differences in appearance as he subtly aged. Therefore, Future Bulma could baptize the villain as 'Young Goku'. Notice that this 'Goku' doesn't smirk nor shows too much cruelty like all of Dragon Ball tip-top bad guys.


	2. New acquaintances, old faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Future Trunks isn’t as banged up as he was in canon, he doesn’t pass out. This starts in Present Trunks perspective. And Future Trunks will be addressed as such by the narrator.

It was an eventful moment at Capsule Corp HQ.

It started when the yellow-egg space-ship-like thing appeared and landed in the courtyard. Young Trunks Briefs was the first to investigate, meeting the stranger inside. A young man roughed up and with a sword.

“Hey, who are you?” Trunks posed the question as a challenge. He didn’t like strangers. Who knows if this guy is another bad one wanting to take over/destroy the planet like all the others?

The man blinked, narrowing his eyes. “Wait, are you…Trunks?”

“…Yeah.” Now little Trunks was getting more suspicious. The stranger smiled wearily.

“Wow, it’s almost like looking into a past mirror. Last time I saw you, you barely knew how to walk.”

Before further confusion or suspicion could ensue, Bulma Briefs appeared to investigate the ruckus.

“What’s going…” her voice halted when she saw the machine and its pilot.

“Trunks…you’re back.”

“I was always here, mom.” Present Trunks felt puzzled. And why was Mom looking at the strange guy rather than him?

“Mom…” the man whispered. Trunks turned his head rapidly to the man, then to his Mom.

“Trunks, you’re here.”

And the man flew down towards her so quickly that Trunks couldn’t stop him. He locked Bulma into an embrace and began sobbing. Bulma reassuringly returned the embrace and whispered comforting words.

“It’s okay, Trunks. Everything will be alright, son.”

The young Trunks fell on his butt in the ground, open-mouthed. “Trunks?! _Son_?!”

Meanwhile, the so-called Pilaf Gang was eavesdropping on the scene. They had heard everything and they were about to spice up the plate by spilling their conjectures on young Trunks.

“So there are two Trunks, and they are both the sons of Bulma Briefs.” Shu, the dog ninja voiced.

“You two look so much alike you have to be brothers.”  Mai added.

“An older brother that you were never told about? Is it because he’s a bastard child they never wanted the public to know?” Pilaf concluded.

“And with the exact same name as you? Either these people have no imagination or something fishy is going on.”

“Fishy? Like the fact they look more like twin brothers rather than just brothers.”

“Like twin brothers of different age…or maybe like clones.”

“This is starting to look more and more like a soup opera!”

“QUIET!” Bulma howled, putting an end to it. “They’re not clones, you trio of troublemakers! They are both our sons, mine and Vegeta’s, and they’re both Trunks because they are one and the same.”

“What do you mean, mom?” Bulma turned to her present day son with a loving smile.

“Sweetie, this boy is you from the future. That space-ship he came in is a time-machine designed by yours truly, also from the future.”

“The future me?” little Trunks looked at his future self who smiled in returned.

“Hello again.”

“Again?”

“Yeah, last time I was here, you were still a baby.”

“Oh. ‘Kay.” Trunks blinked, still unsure what to say or even think. “Uh, that’s a cool sword.”

**(A.N.: Future Trunks will be addressed as such, from now on.)**

Bulma then voiced a concern. “So, not that I mind seeing my son from the future again, but judging by the way you look that this isn’t a social visit.”

Future Trunks’ visage darkened immediately. “You guessed right, mom. I need help because my time is under threat again. Where is father?”

“Vegeta and Goku are training on another planet. I’ll go get the communicator and tell them to get down here asap.”

Future Trunks nodded before a thought struck him. “Wait, you said Goku? So Goku is alive?”

After she confirmed that and left, Future Trunks paused to ponder. “ _Young mentioned Goku when he let me go. So he knew all along that the real Son Goku was alive in this timeline. This isn’t the first time the cretin brags about knowing more than he lets on… Just who is he?_ ”

“Wow, this is awesome!” Trunks brought Future Trunks out of his train of thought. “A ‘me’ from the future. Wait until Goten hears about this.”

“Goten?”

“Gohan’s younger brother. Say, where is he in the future?”

“My Gohan never told me about a brother. When was Goten born?”

Trunks frowned at the odd question. “Age 767, few months after Gohan beat that Cell creep.”

“That explains it. See in my timeline, Goku was struck down by a heart disease when Gohan was still a kid. So Goten never existed when I’m from.”

Trunks gasped. “Goten was never born? But if you’re the future me, how come Goten exists to…” he never finished his question as their mom called out from a window in the complex.

“Trunks…and Trunks, power up as much as you can! Goku needs to sense you so he can instant transmit here.”

The two Trunks did so and soon enough Goku and Vegeta plus two strangers to Future Trunks appeared. Both strange-looking fellows, a humanoid purple feline and a tall blue man. Both carried themselves with power and assertively. Strange enough, Future Trunks felt zero ki from each one.

“Why did you two tag along?” Bulma asked the purple feline and the blue man with suspicion.

“Oh, we thought this might take a while and we could stick around until dinner is served.” Beerus said with a wide, sharp-tooth smile. In reality, he and Whis had come along because this whole thing was suspicious and intriguing to them. In the communication, Bulma had mentioned two of Trunks, something about one being from the future.

She shrugged it off and walked over to the time-traveler. “Well, since you’re here I might as well make the introductions.”

“It’s good to see you again, Father. And you, Goku.” Future Trunks respectfully bowed to both Saiyans who reciprocated quite differently, Goku with a cheerful wave and Vegeta with an indifferent grunt. Bulma put hand on Future Trunks’ shoulder:

“This is my son, Trunks, from an alternate future.” He then ran to the machine and taped a hand on it with a boastful grin. “And this is the machine created by me and myself that allowed him to get to the Present.”

“A vessel capable of ripping through time and space. Most unsettling.” Whis observed with a frown. Beerus shared his thought while looking over and sniffing the machine. When the feline was done with his analysis, he turned to the mortals with a dangerous glint in his slit pupils:

“This has definitely caused problems.”

Whis started explaining, his calm voice holding a tone of severity. “You all should know that time travelling is an immensely dangerous activity and strictly forbidden even for deities. For cosmic balance to be preserved, time must follow in a single, branchless line. Travelling back in time would inevitably put one in a position to make an alteration to history. That alteration could have disastrous, unpredictable consequences.”

“Consequences that you may have already caused. Perhaps this calls for a bit of destruction. Call it damage control.” The Destroyer threatened.

After Future Trunks was filled on what Beerus’ title implied, a hilarious scene followed of Trunks mistaking the angel for the God of Destruction and the actual God for a pet. Leave it to Bulma to have an emergency snack in her pocket that would sooth the rage of a hungry deity.

After having a quick snack and water to regain his strength, Trunks began filling everyone on his last misadventures. Unlike the Z Fighters, he was able to prevent Majin Buu from reawakening thanks to being tipped off and helped by the Supreme Kai. The knowledge that his son singlehandedly prevented the Majin Buu fiasco did bring a smirk to Vegeta’s face.

“But our peace was short-lived for a few years later, a more powerful enemy appeared. He began attacking the planet, city after city, sparing no one.” The warrior’s voice was laced with anger. “He claims that we are imposters and that our world was never meant to be. He also said he has done the same to every other planet and its inhabitants in the universe, leaving ours for last. A man with the face of Goku.” That revelation was received with disbelief, shock and confusion. Even the Gods whom were munching on sausages took interest.

“Someone with my face?” the Saiyan in question was dumbfounded.

“Yes, he looks exactly like you. Even his clothes are a perfect replica. Though mom has noticed he appears a bit younger than you, so she nicknamed him ‘Young Goku’. For a year I fought him with no success. Eventually only a few hundred people remain alive.” The storyteller closed his eyes in self-loathing. “Even mom fell just before I travelled back here.”

That was another grim revelation, one that disturbed Bulma and rattled Vegeta. The Prince berated his son for running like a coward until his wife silenced him with her temper. It turned out Future Bulma had thought way ahead and left a log with all the information needed to refuel the Time Machine. It was decided; their next step would be to refuel the Time Machine and travel back to the future to beat this Young Goku.

While Bulma tinkered, Goku asked Future Trunks to show him how far he had come and to gauge how strong this Young copycat was. They spared high in the air above while everyone else spectated. Trunks surprised everyone by revealing he could go Super Saiyan 2!

“Wow, I can do that too?” Kid Trunks was agape.

“Hmph! If you actually trained seriously instead of playing, you could reach beyond that old transformation.” Vegeta’s snap did get to his son, which was the point. Maybe seeing his future self in action would make Trunks take training more seriously. Truth was, everyone else had become too dependent on himself and Kakarot to pull their asses out of the fire, lately. One day he might not be here anymore. It would be up to Trunks to defend his home.

Back to the fight, Future Trunks was pushing Goku back. Both in the second level of ascended Saiyan, it was clear that Future Trunks was better. So Goku amped up the juice and went into the third level.

“Amazing!” Future Trunks admired the shining mane of golden that cascaded down Goku’s back.

“It is. Problem with Super Saiyan 3 though, it’s too power hungry. Gives you a ton power boost, but it consumes your ki and stamina like there’s no tomorrow. So I don’t use it on prolonged fights. Of course there are better forms I have cracked."

"Other forms? You mean this isn't even your final form?" Future Trunks made the obligatory Freeza’ reference.

"Yup." Goku answered smugly. "But let's save that for later. Come at me with your best move."

Future Trunks promptly threw a Masenko at him for cover and superspeeded to the man's unprotected left, ready to deliver a slicing blow with his blade. To his shock Goku turned with a mindboggling speed and blocked the hit with two fingers of each hand. For all his strength, Future Trunks found his sword immobilized. Goku proceeded to knock him hardly into the ground with one punch. The sparring match was over.

"You've come a long way, Trunks." Goku, having powered down, congratulated him and helped him up.

"Thanks, but it's still not enough to match Young."

Goku frowned. "Is he really that strong?"

Future Trunks thought for a moment. "I think he's significantly behind you. His power is great and he seems very skilled, but not overwhelmingly when compared to me. It's something else that makes him all but impossible to beat." another thoughtful moment. The audience of the sparing match, Vegeta especially, had their ears primed. "The number of times I've actually hit or surprised Young can be counted on one hand. It's like he knows exactly what move I'm gonna make and how. Everything I throw at him he evades like it’s rehearsed. I’ve tried to fight unpredictably, yet it's like he reads like a book. And his ki sensing is very sharp. He even sensed me despite suppressing my power.”

“ _Perhaps one is connected to the other._ ” Vegeta thought to himself.

"Maybe he can read minds?" little Trunks suggested but the future one shook his head.

"No way. I trained to shield my mind against telepathic tricks under the Supreme Kai. Young is no mindreader."

"So you got a pretty strong enemy who knows how to avoid every hit." Goku summed up before drawing a wide grin. "Awesome! Now I'm really pumped up for a fight."

Joining the small crowd were Picollo and Krillin. After greetings, Krillin explained they had been harvesting Goku's crops when they learnt Future Trunks was back.

"We were tipped off by Goten and Chi-Chi. Little guy wanted to come with but Chi-chi wouldn't let him without finishing his homework."

Little Trunks chuckled at his friend's predicament and bragged. "Not like it would do him any good. He would just get jealous he doesn't have a cool future self like me."

Bulma announced that she was confident she could have a vial of fuel in 24 hours. This generated great enthusiasm in all Saiyans. Future Trunks smiled brightly to his mother and then looked to the sky with a more serious look:

"Just you wait, Young. Your days are numbered."

" _Wanna bet?_ " a voice that chilled him echoed all around them, catching everyone by surprise.

"Uh...did anyone hear that?" Krillin asked.

"Oh, no. It's him!" Future Trunks whispered, grabbing the hilt of his blade by instinct.

A white lightning struck the cloudless sky. No, it wasn't lightning. It was as if the sky had a tear where one could see a white light irradiating through. The tear expanded just enough to allow a flying human figure to pass through.

"Hello, imposter. You were taking your sweet time so I thought of coming to you." Young Goku said nonchalantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter reveals Young’s true identity and his power and brings over one of the characters I’ve been wanting to give some attention.


	3. Identity and Imposters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Goku’s (supposed) identity and power workings are revealed.

Young Goku's eyes travelled from face to face. First and foremost was the person he had chased across space and time. Then to the man who was practically his mirror image, Son Goku. He dropped more quick looks to every familiar face present, until he spotted the two deities. A wave of contempt struck Young as he looked to the feline’s eyes. It was in part because of that stupid cat that everything fell apart! But as much as Young wanted to punch the God of Destruction, he knew that would be suicide.

“Bastard, how did you get here?!” Future Trunks bellowed, more than loud enough for Young to hear him high in the air.

“That’s for me to know and you to hopelessly wonder about, imposter.” Young retorted with disdain.

Future Trunks was about to fly up and attack, but Vegeta cautioned him not to. Goku took the opportunity to go meet his ‘evil’ counterpart. The two Gokus were face to face.

"You really do look like me!"

Young smiled and laughed. It wasn't a cruel or an arrogant laugh.

"What's so funny?" Goku asked.

"Nothing it's just that. You look like a happy kid who’s about to get a treat!" he said without any hint of mocking.

"Considering I'm about to find out how strong you are, I'd say that's about right." Goku adopted a fighting pose.

Young chuckled a little bit more. "Sounds great, but first I gotta take care of something."

"And what's that?"

"Sightseeing." with that, Young instant transmitted out of there.

"What the? Where did he go?" Goku tried to sense the copycat's energy, but couldn't. "Damn he's suppressing his energy."

"That buffoned-face coward walked away. Guess he knew he stood no chance." Vegeta dismissed him.

"We have to find him!" Future Trunks was taking this far more seriously. "That bastard slaughtered billions of people in my time. He could be starting another genocide right now!"

While the warriors were arguing on what the course of action would be, the Gods remained unfazed lying on their benches and eating. Until Whis chose to comment:

“You know, my Lord, that Young Goku fellow carried with him a great deal of resentment towards you.”

The God of Destruction merely hummed uninterested.

“I could feel he despised you greatly.”

Beerus munched on another sausage.

“I am a God of Destruction with a million-year-old increasing kill count, from Otherworld all the way to the Heavenly Realms. People who fear and hate me, I get those by the bucket every time I wake up. Now pass me another sausage.”

Whis withheld a sigh. “At least, we could soon be watching Goku fighting Goku. That at least could be entertaining.”

* * *

 

Young Goku laughed with all the joy in the world and he threw himself on his back into the soft grass.

"Mount Paozu. It's just like I remember." he closed his eyes and prepared for an impromptu nap. "Feels and smells just like home."

But it wasn't home, was it?

Young got up with a conflicted face. "Damn it, I'm doing it again!" he took a breath. "No delusions. Don't let them get to you. This feels like home, but it's not home. It's all phony, like all those imposters are. Time to dwell on nostalgia is long over." when he reopened his eyes, all traces of joy and joviality gone. He powered up significantly. That would get their attention.

Sure enough, Son Goku of this timeline instant transmitted to his location. He had a curious but slightly suspicious look on his face.

"Why did you disappear all of the sudden?"

Young sighed. "I'm sorry about that. Nostalgia...can be seductive. Don't worry, I will not let it distract me again."

"So we're gonna do this?" Goku readopted his fighting pose.

"Yes, we are." Young imitated him. "You're just like him. Exactly like I remember. But you're not him. You're just another imposter."

Goku instantly powered up the Super Saiyan and the fight of the two Gokus began. Soon enough they got an audience of Krillin, Picollo, Vegeta and Future Trunks.

“This is one for the books.” Krillin commented on the fact of two men with the same face were fighting.

“So this is the guy who is now terrorizing your world.” Picollo didn’t look at Trunks for confirmation. “He’s an odd one. And I don’t say that because he looks so much like Goku.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean the feeling of his ki. When it comes to power, he keeps his energy well hidden, but detectable now that he’s fighting. However, I can’t tell if his morals are good or bad through his life force. It’s as if it’s a completely neutral void.” Namekians and others with proper training could tell if a person had good or ill intentions based on the feeling of their ki. “Freeza, Cell, Majin Buu and others had a negative taint in their ki due to their twisted, cruel nature, but this Young Goku has not a shred of that.”

Future Trunks looked scandalized. “Piccolo, he murdered countless innocents! There’s no way he’s the good guy.”

The Namekian’s response was as calm as ever. “I didn’t say that. I’m saying his power doesn’t feel evil. Yet, it doesn’t feel good, either. It’s completely neutral.”

The two look-alikes were exchanging punches. Young avoided everything that Goku threw at him. In exchange, Young’s punches were only parried because of Goku’s well-trained reflexes. They were in a deadlock because neither was giving their best, yet.

“I have to admit, you’re doing pretty great against a Super Sayian without being transformed.” Goku complimented and the serious look on Young’s face broke a bit.

“Funny. There was once a time where _I_ couldn’t keep up with _you_ , even when I was the only one transformed.”

“Oh, so you can go Super, too?” Goku’s question made Young realize his slip up. That distraction was enough for Goku to get a successful shot into Young’s face.

“He hit him!” Future Trunks shouted. On his first fight with Young, he never got a punch in.

Young moved back from his opponent. “Yeah, I can. I just never had a reason to, when fighting Trunks.”

(Up in the audience, Future Trunks grunted quietly.)

“Now that’s out of the bag, what do you say we turn up the heat?” With a shout filled with power, Young Goku powered up all the way to Super Sayian 2. His ki raised like a flare. For a very short moment, his energy was so loose that everyone got a sensation of the personality signature in his life force. A feeling that was strikingly familiar.

“Wow, did you feel that?” Krillin asked.

“Yeah, his power increased. So what?” Vegeta snapped.

“Not that.” Picollo clarified, as Vegeta couldn’t sense morality in ki. “For a moment, Young’s ki revealed his personality. It was so strange and yet so familiar. I can’t put my finger on it, but I have sense it before, a handful of times.”

“So Young Goku is someone you guys know?” Future Trunks asked.

“Possibly, but now he’s concealing that part of his ki, again. He must be doing on purpose so that we don’t figure out who he is.”

In the fight, Goku was also caught off guard by that but quickly refocused. “Well, if that’s how it’s going to be, let me show you mine.” And the older Goku went Super Saiyan 2 as well. The fight reignited with twice the intensity. Faster and stronger, Young Goku shoved an energy blast into Goku’s face, which forced him to pull back. Young wasted no time in barraging blast after blast, keeping Goku on the defensive. He then instant transmitted right beside Goku and delivered a side kick that sent him into a mountain.

“I’ll admit, even though we’re in the same level, you got that form pretty well mastered.” Goku admitted with genuine pride. Young smiled back.

“Thanks, but in all fariness, I have seen you fight plenty of times.”

Goku paused. “ _Weird, the ki flaring all around him moves strange_.” He now noticed the yellow aura around Young didn’t flare like a traditional flame, but rather like short tentacles waving, like feeling the air. “ _Now that I think about it, when he powered up his ki was touching my own._ ”

A lightbulb turned on Goku’s head.

“Well, Young, you’re an extraordinary fighter. At this level, you got me beat. So it’s my turn to raise the stakes.”

A red fire erupted around Goku, one that felt like divine, hot power. When it was done, Goku’s pupils and hair were a deep red. Future Trunks was stunned.

“What the…”

“It’s Super Saiyan God.” Vegeta clarified.

“Why can’t I feel any ki from Goku?”

Vegeta smirked. “Because that idiot Kakarot has figured it out.”

“Figured out what?”

“Watch and learn.”

Young Goku’s smile fell. Goku attacked with a flurry of punches and kicks more than half did struck his younger counterpart. Young attempted to counter with his fists and while he struck a few, Goku outpaced him by far.

“Goku is hitting him. But how?” Future Trunks was stunned.

“It not just because Kakarot’s new transformation gave him an immense boost in speed and power, but also that Young can’t read his ki, anymore.”

Goku delivered a knee into Young’s stomach, making him loose his focus and finished with a quick Kamehame ha, blowing him away. Young Goku landed on the ground in a smoking crater. His gi was scorched but still holding, as was his body. Bruised, but not out for the count.

“I’ve figured it out. How you can predict your opponent’s moves. It’s all in the ki. You’ve trained yourself so that your ki can connect to that of your enemies. That way you’re able to ‘read’ their life force and predict their moves.”

Young Goku looked up, clutching his stomach. “Really? How did you put that together?”

“When Trunks said you could sense his ki even when he was hiding it, I thought you had pretty good senses. And when we were fighting, I noticed your ki was touching mine and taking a strange shape.”

Young Goku laughed. “Ah, Goku. Leave it to you to deduce it so easily. You really are a warrior, through and through. Now let me deduce why I can’t read you anymore; is it because you’re clad in godly ki which a mortal like me can’t sense?”

Goku frowned. “Yeah, that’s right. But now you know you’re greatest technique is useless. You can’t win, so you might just give up.”

“You’re just hard to read. I only need to dive in deeper.”

As a response, Young powered up yet again. His aura increased, as did its tentacle-like features. For a second time, everyone got a full taste of his ki. And this time, they were able to identify it.

* * *

 

A few miles away, Son Goten’s attention was pulled from his studies. He could feel his dad fighting someone strong. The unknown fighter’s ki just shot up. It was scarily familiar.

“Mom is gonna be mad.” He muttered to himself, but still flew out of the window. If it weren’t for the so familiar sensation of that dark ki, he would not have ditched homework and risk provoking his mother’s anger.

* * *

 

Goku was wide-eyed. “No way. It can’t be. You can’t be…”

“Can’t be? Let me give you a hint that will clarify that. See if you recognize this move I made.” Young said ominously. He cupped his hands in a well-known pose. “Kame…kame…ha!”

The blast was a bit erratic. The beam circled the air like a fly searching for food. Then apparently decided its target to be Goku. The Super Saiyan God deflected it with ease but the blast did produce an emotional impact.

“That move. He called it ‘kame kame ha’. Not ‘kame hame ha’ as it should be. I remember now there was only one fighter who also did that, and it was by mistake.” Picollo observed.

“Who was it?”

“Hello, everyone!” greeted a new comer that looked like a miniature version of the two fighters currently in battle.

“Goten, what are you doing here?”

“I was doing my homework when I felt dad was fighting someone with a ki that feels like mine.”

Back in the fight, Goku asked. “So you’re not a copycat of me. You’re some copy of Goten.”

“A copy?” Young Goku’s had a semblance of calm that masked the quickly rising rage beneath it. “You think I am a copy? I am the only genuine fighter here. You are all imposters! I am the true Son Goten, child of Song Goku and Chi-Chi!”

Out of the corner of his vision, the Young Goku spotted the newly arrival on the audience. He gasped in shock, which quickly morphed into an animalistic rage.

“IMPOSTER!” Young’s power exploded as he flew on a murderous b-line for little Goten, but was stopped short by a kick courtesy of his father. Young fell into another crater but was quick to shoot back up.

“I don’t know who and what you are, but you are not getting anywhere near my son. You may feel like Goten, but you’re not him.” As much as Goku enjoyed a fight as any other Saiyan, his friends and loved ones were always off-limits.

“I AM Goten! And you are not Son Goku!” Young rose up to deliver a torrent of punches at his opponent. While Goku was still in God form, Young’s rage and amplified his power to the point he could begin to match Goku’s speed. “Do you know how it feels to wake up on a world where you don’t exist because someone decided you were never meant to be?! My world is the only real world! Not that god damned future! Not this B-grade copy!”

“That’s enough!” mustering every bit of his power, Goku punched Young with enough force to send him away and was about to deliver a potent kame hame ha to debilitate him. But it never happened.

Another white tear opened in the sky above, a much larger one. Out of it, a giant fist grabbed the falling Young Goku and pulled him in, promptly closing afterwards. On the ravaged clearing was left a small group of warriors who couldn’t make heads or tails of what just happened, and an even more puzzled little Goten.

* * *

 

In the apocalyptic wasteland of the future, ‘Young Goku’ was dropped on the ground where he landed, slow and soft.

“Damn you. I had everything under control.” Though the entity that pulled him out of the fight didn’t speak, Young could feel him roll his eyes. He stood up and kicked a nearby rock in frustration.

The voice of the entity spoke to him. Said he should drop the Goku look. Son Goku may have been his father, but he is not Son Goku. He is Son Goten, his own man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUTURE TRUNKS ISN’T STUPID. He has enough brains to put two and two together and figured out how Young Goku always knew his next move. But unlike the Present Z Warriors, he has only saw enemies who were increasingly strong, but didn’t have any special or rare abilities. He fought the Androids and Dabura, all strong but none had any power that required strategy to be beaten. Goku and Vegeta had to fight people like Golden Frieza and Hit, both whose powers had different quirks.  
> Also, for those who didn’t know, the KAME KAME HA that Young Goku made was a call back to the Majin Saga when kid Goten and Trunks fought in the Martial Arts Tournament. Goten made a mistake when he called the ‘kame hame ha’ as ‘kame kame ha’.  
> Finally I ask all my readers to be patient. This story isn’t one of those ‘GOKU BLACK IS GOTEN’ theories. Please be patient and wait for the next chapter when more things as explained.


	4. Two Theories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang (mostly Whis) thinks over the facts and comes up with two possibilities for the enemy's existence.

Son Goten’s day began ok, then turned strange. After the fight against the strange man that looked like dad but felt like _himself_ , everyone was serious. He was told to come with them to Miss Bulma’s house. However, there was one hic-hup.

“But dad, when mom sees I’m not doing my homework, she’s gonna be mad.” Young Goten pleaded. Son Goku cringed. He looked worriedly to the other Z Fighters whom were waiting for them impatiently.

“Uh, Vegeta” Goku put his hand together in a pleading form. “Could you please be the one to explain to Chi-Chi why Goten’s with us?”

Vegeta was lost on why Kakarot asked him that, but nonchalantly agreed, as long as they could hurry up back to Capsule Corp. Goku mentally sighed in relief. Of everyone present, Vegeta was the least familiar of the horrors that Son Chi-Chi’s fury could inflict upon a man. And if things turned for the worse, he would find out.

The group of Goku, Vegeta, Future Trunks, Goten, Piccolo and Krillin flew back to where everyone else awaited them and reported on what they had witnessed.

“So, Goku fought that Young creep and when he powered up his ki felt very similar to Goten’s. And Young claimed to be Goten, too.” Bulma frowned at the conclusion.

“That’s pretty much it. Then a giant white hand came out of the sky, from the same tear in space that Young appeared, and took him away.” Future Trunks concluded.

A pause. “Are you saying that Young Goku guy is actually Goten from the future? But Goten shouldn’t exist in Trunk’s timeline.” Bulma gave a sideways look to the young boy in question. Said boy was standing awkwardly under the inspecting eye of Beerus. The God of Destruction and the angel had watched the match via the latter’s staff so they were aware of the similarities in ki of the two. Therefore, Beerus had demanded on Goten being brought to his presence.

Goku gave his traditional ‘not-to-worry’ chuckle, yet there was a pinch of wariness. “There’s no way. Their energies were close enough but ‘Young’s was much darker. No way that guy and Goten are one and the same.”

“As naïve as ever, Goku.” Beerus growled irritated, terminating his inspection of Goten. “I sense this boy has not a single speck of desire for destruction while the other one reeked of it.”

“You can tell if someone wants to destroy stuff?” Goku interrupted.

“Indeed, now shut up. Like I said, your son is clean. For now. A person’s energy can easily darken if they harbor enough dark thoughts and feelings. After all, you mortals change rapidly.”

There was a great tension in the air following the statement, which felt more like an accusation. Vegeta and Piccolo remained in the silent sidelines, since this was a matter more on Goku and Goten. Little Trunks remained close to his best friend, quietly watching with uncertainty. Future Trunks began examining Goten with a scowl.

“Lord Beerus,” Future Trunks used the Destroyer’s proper title. He had offended him once and wisely avoided doing so again. “are you saying that ‘Young Goku’ is truly this Son Goten as an adult?” he pointed to the boy who cringed back. Goten felt he was being scolded for doing something wrong.

It was Whis who gave the answer to Future Trunks. “That is possible, however there is another possibility. If Young Goku truly is a version of Son Goten, he could actually have originated in your own timeline.”

The time-traveler was taken aback. “My timeline? But he was never born there.”

“True, but when it comes to disturbing time like you have done, rules tend to blur. Sometimes, constants on one reality that shouldn’t exist in other can unnaturally manifest themselves.” He brought up his staff and showed an image of a two-sided yogurt, left half was red and the right side yellow. “Imagine a two flavored cup of yogurt. One half is delicious strawberry jelly and the other is a sweet vanilla flavor. The two halves are two different timelines. Naturally and undisturbed, they never mix. However if you disturb the frontier, the two flavors mix a bit.” The image showed a spoon moving from one side to the other, bringing a bit of the strawberry into the vanilla half.

“As I recall you travelled to the past two times before, first to give Goku the medicine which created this current timeline and then to help in the fight against the Androids. The second travel was like the spoon mixing the flavors a little. In other words, a tiny bit of this timeline that didn’t exist in Trunks’ could have manifested itself there and/or vice-versa. That tiny bit could be that individual ‘Young Goku’. A Son Goten that shouldn’t exist. An anomaly. And there was his rant.”

The staff produced a recording of the fight and Young Goku’s angry short speech: ‘ _Do you know how it feels to wake up on a world where you don’t exist because someone decided you were never meant to be?!_ ’

“He said he ‘woke up on a world where he doesn’t exist’. This supports that Young Goku is a version of Son Goten that spawned erratically in your timeline due to this one mixing in yours because of your time-travelling.”

Future Trunks was shocked and horrified to his core. Could it be that he himself created the menace that had all but eradicated his world?

Krillin chose the moment to bring down the mood. “Shouldn’t we think of a better name for the guy, seeing as he’s actually a _Goten_ and not a _Goku_? How about ‘Future Goten’ or something?”

Beerus hmphed. He eyed both Future Trunks and Goten with a deceptively calm anger. “This is what happens when mortals interfere with powers they don’t understand. Whether this ‘Future Goten’ or whatever you call him is a time anomaly caused by this blue-haired interloper, or this mini-Goku grown up and gone rogue, I have got enough reason to destroy them both for good measure.

“Then again,” Beerus paused for effect, turning to Future Trunks. “there is the chance that foe is an anomaly spawned by this time interloper. If that is the case and he has been annihilating your world, I’d say that is a deserved punishment for your crimes.”

Future Trunks clenched his teeth and looked downwards. The guilt of his past failures against Young multiplied. Now that monster’s existence was potentially his fault, as well.

“Hold the phone!” Bulma demanded, bringing all attention to her. While she was glad Beerus had no thoughts of hurting her son, she was concerned about defusing this accusation on Goten. “Whis, could you rewind to what that so-called Goten said about _his_ world?”

He nodded and the staff played the recording again: ‘ _My world is the only real world! Not that god damned future! Not this B-grade copy!_ ’

“There it is!” Bulma snapped her fingers declaring victory. “He called this timeline a phony one, too! Plus, he tried to attack little Goten. That proves he isn’t our Goten.”

Whis shook his head. “Remember, Bulma that everything we have conjectured so far is based on very vague information. While there are facts to support the theory that Future Goten is a time anomaly, there’s nothing to rebuke the theory that he is an adult version of young Goten who travelled to the future to wreak havoc for reasons not wholly clear. Possibly, Future Goten would be aware that altering his past self would not affect his present.”

Ignored by everyone but little Trunks was one of the subjects of the argument. Goten looked downcast that someone would accuse him of doing bad things. He had been told the guy that looked like dad but felt like himself was a bad guy from the future. At first that sounded super awesome, a bully to fight from the future! Then a sickening feelings fell on his stomach when he was told that bully could potentially be him. Now Beerus looked at him like he had misbehaved. The Future Trunks (there’s a ‘you’ from the future, too, Trunks?!) eyed him with suspicion.

Bulma argued back. “All the more reason nobody should jump to conclusions. I’ll get the time machine up and ready, we’ll go to the Future, confront that impersonator and demand some answers.”

“ _Good luck with that. He was never forthcoming on answering my questions.”_   Future Trunks thought ruefully.

Beerus protested against more time travelling until Whis pulled him aside and whispered something quick that only the divine feline heard. The God cleared his throat and declared:

“Do whatever you wish, as far as I’m concern this mess is your problem. Deal with it. Let’s go, Whis.” And the two disappeared.

“Ah! I forgot to ask Whis to train me.” Goku lamented.

Then the Earth began to shake. The skies darkened. A great sense of dread drowned the group.

“What now?” Vegeta asked equal parts anxious and exasperated.

“Is that monster again?” Future Trunks unsheathed his sword.

“I’m sensing an enormous destructive power. It’s unreal!” Goku gasped. “Oh, no!” he then did the unthinkable. He hid behind Vegeta and whimpered:

“Remember you agreed to this, Vegeta.”

Something ran through the concrete walls of the Capsule Corp compound. It had red, demonic eyes and a feeling that spelled a painful death to anything in its way:

“I only have one question.” Said Son Chi-Chi in all her motherly wrath, frying pan in hand. “WHERE IS MY LITTLE GOTEN?! AND WHY ISN’T HE DOING HIS HOMEWORK?!”

“Vegeta knows!” Goku cried out and promptly hid behind the Saiyan prince. Vegeta gulped when Chi-Chi aimed her rage at him and mentally cursed Kakarot for tricking him into this. He became secretly but eternally thankful to Bulma for stepping in and explaining everything to that demon that Kakarot was mated to.

“Is it safe to come out, now?” Krillin peeked from behind Goku, followed by Future Trunks, and little Trunks, and Goten.

* * *

 

“That situation could have been easily cleared had I destroyed the mini-Goku and the time-traveler.”

“I must say, my Lord, destroying Bulma’s child from the Future based on a not very sound theory would certainly earn her resentment. I doubt she would ever treat us again with delicious meals.”

“Yes, yes, thank you for reminding me of what stopped me at the last moment.” The trigger-happy God of Destruction groaned. “In any case, based on the mini-Goku’s energy, there is no indication he may grow up into that guy. Yet.”

“Still on square zero on that particular theory; nothing that proves it, nothing that tosses it into the figurative trash bin.” Whis resumed.

The two arrived soon at their destination, the Sacred World of the Kais of Universe 7. Under a tree were the three highest Kais in this realm. The Elder Kai, the Supreme Kai Shin and his attendant Kibito. The Gods of Creation bowed to their counterpart of Destruction in one part respect, three parts fear.

“I need to see your time rings, now.” Beerus unceremoniously demanded. None of the Kais was fazed. With their divine sight, they saw everything that transpired on Earth. The Elder Kai led the group into the temple. While young Shin was the _de jure_ Supreme Kai, for all intents and purposes, he was still a raw apprentice to the throne. Elder Kai was currently the highest Kai, _de facto._

“Here they are, Lord Beerus.” The Elder Kai opened a box with five rings; one silver, four green. “And I suspect I know what you wish to ask. By order, the four green rings are the four current timelines. All regrettably created by the Earthlings time-travelling.” The old God sighed in lament and continued. “One for our own timeline; the second for Future Trunks’; the third for where the version of the Future where the creature Cell came from after killing that Trunks; and a fourth one for a Present world where Cell never appeared because Future Trunks slew him in the Future.”

Beerus hissed. “Four timelines created by the mortals of just one planet.”

“I suggest you shorten your naps, my Lord. Maybe then you would be awakened to prevent these infractions.” Whis said under his breath, knowing full well his master could hear him perfectly.

To sooth Beerus’ annoyance, the Elder Kai offered him some relaxing divine tea. It did its thing and Beerus finally declared in a more controlled tone.

“For now, we watch and see how the Earthlings handle this from afar.”

“And…if one of the hypothesis is proven?” the Supreme Kai asked.

“I’ll destroy the culprit that fits it. One way or another, either Goku or Vegeta will be out of one son.” Beerus callously sipped a bit more of his tea.

* * *

 

The rest of the day flew by Future Trunks.

He met and spoke with the Present Mai. She asked him how she was in the future. That brought him another dark memory of the Mai from his world lying dead. Or seemingly dead, if Future Goten was to be believed. That motivated him more to return to the future ASAP, so he volunteered to go assist his mother in refueling the machine, though she assured him it wouldn’t speed things anymore. Tomorrow morning, the fuel would be ready.

Later Piccolo mentioned that Gohan had given up fighting and become a scholar. Future Trunks had been tempted to visit him, but he felt more cautious to stick around and keep an eye on you-know-who.

Said someone was doing his homework in the company of his Present counterpart. Chi-Chi, after expressing her disbelief that her precious second-born could grow up into an evil man attacking the Future, was adamant the boy kept up with his studies. Everyone else advised her that Goten would be better around the Z Fighters for _security reasons_. In case Beerus or Future Goten made a comeback. So Chi-Chi had Goku teleport home and bring Goten’s notebooks.

“Uh, Goten you’re doing that one wrong. In an equation, you multiply before you sum.” Present Trunks pointed out.

“Oh, right.” Goten nodded not very enthusiastically. The two boys were at the table on the veranda of the compound with Future Trunks leaning against the railing keeping his distance. Present Trunks casted him a glare and turned back to his friend.

“Usually you’re the one that says when I’m doing my math wrong. What’s eating you?”

Goten pushed his notebook away and sighed. “It’s that creepy guy. He felt like me and now everyone says he’s an evil me from the future. Am I gonna grow up to be a bad guy?”

“That’s crap.” Present Trunks snapped, only to have a quick look around to make sure his mom was nowhere in earing range. “I mean, if you’re some villain in the making, you couldn’t have helped make your dad a Super Saiyan God, right? Only pure-hearted Saiyans can.”

“Yeah, but that then. And the evil me is from the future when I’m an adult. What happens until then?”

Trunks felt disappointed in himself and tried again. “Hey, remember that episode of Super Sentai…or was it the Injustice game? Look, whatever, having an evil you invading from the future sounds actually kinda cool and badass.” Goten gave him a weirded look and Trunks knew he just made things worse.

“I don’t get how I could become him. His energy felt just like mine. But so dark…and sad.” He said that last part as a whisper. Goten gave a sideways look at the Future Trunks. The time-traveler had been watching him for almost a hour with that cold glare.

Present Trunks didn’t notice that and opted for a last resort; he smacked Goten upside his head. The dark-haired boy groaned in protest and Trunks challenged him to a sparring match, which Goten snappily agreed. The boys were soon in their gi, trading blows in midair. All while Future Trunks observed.

“Find anything interesting in watching those two?” Vegeta announced his arrival on the scene.

“Just keeping a close watch on Goten.”

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. “Why? You fear he will suddenly choose to turn against his family and friends and go on a genocidal rampage?” it was impossible to tell if the Prince of all Saiyans meant that as a joke or not, given the serious tone he delivered it. Future Trunks opted not to reply.

Therefore the father gave his own challenge. “Show me what you learnt.” They went to the small forest inside the compound where they could let loose without causing (much) property damage.

Future Trunks went Super Saiyan 2 right off the bat. Vegeta surprised him with a transformation of blue hue. Future Trunks couldn’t get any ki from him, but the power his father exhibited was mind-boggling.

“This is Super Saiyan Blue, a form that ascends beyond that of Super Saiyan God Kakarot showed off.”

“In this form, Future Goten wouldn’t be able to read your ki, then.” Trunks surmised and Vegeta snapped.

“Even if he could read my thoughts, he could never best me. So let’s see how many seconds you last.”

Fourteen seconds and only because he evaded Vegeta most of that time. The Prince was unbelievably fast and strong. Future Trunks was on his back and dropped out of Super Saiyan. Vegeta demanded they went at it again and so they did. Future Trunks lasted even less the second time. They went for a third round, now on Future Trunks insistence. And a fourth. And a fifth… A hour later, the son was on his back, bruised and panting. Vegeta stood tall and unmarred.

“One…more…time.”

Vegeta almost smirked. “You’re nothing if not tenacious. That’s something to be appreciated. But it didn’t help you against that wannabee. You couldn’t even figure out how his cheap trick worked.”

Future Trunks looked to the other side, sulking. “Yeah, I get it. I’m stupid for not putting it together.”

Vegeta growled. “Of course you’re stupid. So next time, try to think outside the box. Myself and Kakarot have seen and fought things beyond imagination since you were gone. Expect anything.”

Future Trunks let that sink in while distracting himself with watching Goten and Trunks. The boys had paused their spar and were doing something odd. A coordination of movements as they approached one another. Was it some kind of dance? The moment their fingers touched, the pair was enveloped in light and Future Trunks felt their kis being mixed into a single one. Another, different boy stood in their place with a combination of their hair colors and styles. The new boy’s power flared up and he shot high into the sky.

“What the?! They combined?”

“That trigger-happy, undisciplined powerhouse was Gotenks. A fusion trick Kakarot taught them. Those two do it all the time, rather than develop their individual strength. Not a Saiyan’s way of fighting.” Vegeta said with a bit of spite. “Like I told you, think outside the box. And always train yourself harder than before. Today you may beat your enemy, but tomorrow a stronger one may appear.”

“ _He’s right. Since Dabura and Babidi that I haven’t trained this hard. If I had maybe I would have beaten Future Goten through strength alone or develop a technique that countered his._ ” Future Trunks said in the privacy of his thoughts.

“Thanks for the pep talk, Father.” Trunks smiled, then his face turned grim.

“I am going to be brutally honest with you. If tomorrow we discover that the bastard that ravaged my world is truly Goten, I’ll do whatever it takes to stop him. Whatever it takes. If I can’t stop him in my timeline, then I’ll stop him in this one.” He looked him in the eye as he uttered that oath. Vegeta’s expression became severe.

“Be careful with your promises. And that Kakarot doesn’t hear you say that one. He’s not the softhearted fool he appears to be when his loved ones are in danger.”

The next morning, the Time Machine was ready to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DELETED SCENE:  
> This scene was a piece I thought of Beerus being far more aggravated with the whole thing. It gave an interesting perspective, but I figured it was too much on a 180 for him, given he didn’t have a care in the previous chapter. Discovering that Young Goku is a Future Goten did have an impact, but in hindsight, shouldn’t be that much, so this scene was cut:  
> Beerus hmphed. He eyed both Future Trunks and Goten with a strange mixture of anger and lack of emotion. “This is what happens when mortals interfere with powers they don’t understand. Whether this ‘Future Goten’ or whatever you call him is a time anomaly caused by this blue-haired interloper, or this mini-Goku grown up and gone rogue, I have got enough reason to destroy them both for good measure.”  
> The second those words left the cat’s mouth, there was a rush of wind as Goku and Vegeta put themselves between the God and their respective offspring. A stare down followed. The air itself seemed to be still all around and inside everyone’s lungs.  
> Beerus, without dropping that odd emotionlessly furious aura, quirked an eyebrow. “Do you two truly believe you stand a chance against me?” ominous purple god ki emanated from the God of Destruction, multiplying the tension tenfold.  
> “THAT’S ENOUGH! THINK BEFORE YOU START SWINGING FISTS AND DESTRUCTION AROUND, YOU NUMBSKULLS!” the wail of Bulma Briefs was so loud that the wind from it blew away Beerus’ aura. Every face turned to her and for a fleeting moment, the scientist felt self-conscious before composing herself.  
> “Uh, I meant, Whis,” She turned to the angel while thinking quickly of a way to defuse this or at least stall for time. As angry as she was for Beerus threatening to erase Future Trunks (and Goten), she knew the only way to dissuade him was with a good argument. A meal bribe was her second option. “could you rewind to what that so-called Goten said about his world?”  
> He nodded and the staff played the recording again: ‘My world is the only real world! Not that god damned future! Not this B-grade copy!’  
> “There it is!” Bulma snapped her fingers declaring victory. “He called this timeline a phony one, too! That means he can’t be our Goten, if this isn’t his world.” She hoped she had saved the younger Saiyan hybrid, then went for her son. “Plus, Future Trunks here couldn’t have known that he could have potentially created his enemy. If you’re mad that he travelled through time, don’t you think dealing with that maniac is punishment enough?”  
> Before Beerus could retaliate, it was Whis who did so. “There is always the chance this self-acclaimed Future Goten is lying. Remember, Bulma that everything we have conjectured so far is based on very vague information details. While there are facts to support the theory that Future Goten is a time anomaly, there’s nothing to rebuke the theory that he is an adult version of their Son Goten who travelled to the future to wreak havoc.”  
> Ignored by everyone but little Trunks was one of the subjects of the argument. Goten looked downcast that someone would accuse him of doing bad things. He had been told the guy that looked like dad but felt like himself was a bad guy from the future. At first that sounded super awesome, a bully to fight from the future. Then a sickening feelings fell on his stomach when he was told that bully could potentially be him. Now Beerus looked at him like he did something wrong. The Future Trunks (there’s a ‘you’ from the future, too, Trunks?!) eyed him with suspicion.  
> “All the more reason nobody should jump to conclusions. I’ll get the time machine up and ready, we’ll go to the Future, confront that impersonator and demand some answers.”  
> “Good luck with that. He was never forthcoming on answering my questions.” Future Trunks thought ruefully.  
> Beerus protested against more time travelling until Whis pulled him aside and whispered something quick that only the divine feline heard. The God cleared his throat and declared:  
> “Do whatever you wish, as far as I’m concern this mess is your problem. Deal with it. Let’s go, Whis.” And the two disappeared.   
> ….  
> Beerus is taking a back seat because Young Goku/Future Goten seems to be a problem generated by mortals. He had no time ring, nothing that connects him to Gods, so he doesn’t feel any responsibility to intervene.


	5. Ajna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is 'Future Goten'? Is he a time anomaly created by Trunks' reckless time travelling or a grown-up Goten turned evil? Which theory is the truth? Spoiler: 'Future Goten' changes his name on this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone, I'm sorry for the delay. This chapter had been ready for some time, but for my one week of vacation I opted to leave my laptop behind. Hope the waiting was worth it. Now onto the chapter, its title is the name of a chakra, the third-eye chakra. It deals with insight and perception.

 

Future Trunks smiled for the first time since returning to his timeline.

Upon arrival him, his father and Goku were surprised by an attack by a resistance whom had mistaken the palm-tree haired Saiyan for the enemy. Trunks was quick to pacify them that this was not Young Goku. The soldiers respected and trusted Trunks' words, as he was their last hero.

The three fighters were taken to the underground shelter. In there, were the last few hundreds of survivors in the city and potentially the world. Refugees mingled about, hungry, tired, wounded and haunted. Their spirits were roused when Trunks revealed himself.

On the sidelines, Vegeta felt a smile on his lips and pride swelling in his chest; his future son was looked up as a leader and protector. He took that opportunity to release a capsule filled with food and supplies for the famished, something that filled the people and Future Trunks with immense gratitude.

But what truly brought a smile to Trunks' face was seeing who had lead the rescues.

"Mai, you're alive!" The hero of the future hug the leader of the resistance. She looked fatigued but hug rejuvenated her. "I thought you were dead. But then, Goten said you were alive."

"Goten?" she asked. The joy drained from his face as he explained:

"That's Young Goku. He followed me to the past and revealed his name was 'Son Goten'. A child of the true Goku I met in the Present." He pointed with his head to the real Goku. Many of the refugees and soldiers cowered at the sight of the Saiyan and not even Trunks' reassurance dissuaded them.

Mai spared a look at the man. "Young Goku, or Goten…"

"Actually we call him 'Future Goten'. And there's another thing that says he could not be my son, but…" Goku was immediately shut by a punch in the shoulder from Vegeta.

Mai continued. "Anyways, that cretin hasn't been seen since you left. That's why I was able rescue a few more."

That revelation made Trunks thoughtful. Future Goten had travelled back in time after him and his fight with Goku was cut short by that strange white hand that caught and dragged him through a white tear in space and time. Whis had explained the 'hand' could not necessarily be an entity, but rather the space-time trying to fix itself, or it could be any other number of things. If the murderer had not been seen since…could he be gone for good? Had that 'hand' disposed of him, somehow? Hope and relief began to flare up in Trunks, but was instantly shut down. That last year of struggling and loss taught him the Universe was seldom that generous. No, Future Goten was still out there.

Trunks then announced to the survivors he had succeeded in bring help from the past which revitalized their spirits. Before the Saiyans left for the surface to begin their sweep for Future Goten, Mai made him promise he would return.

* * *

"Once we find this bastard, I'll bury him into the ground." Vegeta clenched his fist in anticipation.

"Wait Vegeta, I will be the one to fight him." Goku's tone indicated that was not up for argument. Vegeta begged to differ.

"And why is that, Kakarot? You fought him once, it's only fair it's my turn." He faced Goku, arms crossed over his chest.

"This is different. I need to learn who that guy really is. If he's really Goten, I must be the one to take him down." Goku didn't blink as he looked Vegeta in the eye. The staredown was short-lived and the Prince backed down, though didn't remove his sight from Kakarot's.

"Fine, so be it. But only because he's somehow connected to you. And don't leave him to rough up after you're done. I still want my shot at him."

"Why are you so insistent in fighting him, father?" Trunks asked curiously. Of course his Saiyan father lived for battle, but he seemed more inclined to fight Future Goten than the usual enemy.

Vegeta turned to him with a smirk. "Because it's not every day I get to rip someone to pieces who just happens to have Kakarot's face. That will certainly brighten my day."

A small bickering ensued with Goku telling Vegeta not to say such mean things while Trunks observed awkwardly. Then he raised a point that they couldn't sense Future Goten and had to find a way to track him down. This dilemma was promptly solved as a beam of energy was shot into the sky, far away, but close enough that they could sense it.

"Guess that's his invitation." Trunks grimly stated.

They flew to a zone far off from the city, a place that used to be an extensive farmland. Future Goten floated high in the sky, eyes shut, meditating.

"About time." The enemy said, not breaking his meditation.

Goku floated a bit forward and attempted to start things peacefully. "Young…or Goten, whoever you are. You look different."

No longer was the destroyer of this world disguising as Son Goku. His hair was cut in a less wild fashion, but still a bit spiky and combed to Goten's right side. His clothes were now a gi of black shades with a red sash around his waist.

"I thought it was time for a change. My previous look was to honor my father, but I was told I should be my own person. I'm Son Goten." Future Goten opened his eyes and dropped out of lotus position. "But seeing you have a knack for wanting to distinguish me from the twerp imposter, you can call me 'Goten Black'. It matches the new look."

Goku felt a lump in his throat. A fear he had kept ignored since his last fight with this foe was rearing his ugly head. "So, Goten Black...is it true? Are you really my son?"

"Not your son, imposter; I am the son of the real Goku." The now named foe Goten Black replied venomously.

"Enough of that!" Goku's ki spiked up. "You have the gall of calling people imposters as if that gives you the right to kill them without mercy. I'd never raise my children to be murderers! If you're some poser pretending to be my son, I'll make you pay for soiling his name. But if you really are Goten…" Goku paused unintentionally, choosing his next vow. "then its time I put you down for all your crimes."

Goten Black shrugged it off, which aggravated Goku even more. "Fight me again. If I win, you spill everything about yourself."

The challenge drew an inquisitive look from Goten Black. "I figured you only had come here for a fight. Is that the reason why you're here? To check if I'm that speck you call 'Goten' gone rogue or if I'm the time anomaly that the giraffe-necked smurf Whis deduced?"

That question that sounded more like a statement caught the three off-guard. That was the reaction Goten Black was looking, as he shot a small smirk at them. "Oh, I know everything your two fantasy theories about me. And I'll be honest, I don't know which one is further from the truth."

Divine ki exploded around Goku. "This is called 'Super Saiyan Blue', but I take it you already know about it."

Goten Black gave it a nonchalant look. "Without that shiny aura, it looks more like a 'Super Saiyan Cyan' rather than blue."

Goku put an end to the retort exchange by superspeeding to Goten Black's face and kicking him away. He then flew after him, delivering punches and kicks with more far more vigor and fury than their last encounter. He threw a punch to the front that Goten Black blocked with his crossed arms. So he sideswiped at his legs, making Goten loose balance. A strong quick to the chest that threw the murderer far away. Before Goten could regain control, Goku teleport behind him and punched him into the ground.

"Kakarot is going serious from the beginning. That's something I don't see every day. It's simultaneously satisfying and disturbing." Vegeta sounded mildly interested.

Future Trunks was concerned about something else. "Father, you noticed how Goten was unfazed by Super Saiyan Blue? And he said he knew what Whis theorized about him."

"What are you getting at?"

"The Goten from the past was there and heard Whis. And he knows about the blue form."

Vegeta looked at him fully. "You are still bent on believing that Kakarot's son is that wannabee?"

Trunks scowled and let out a frustrated sigh. "Frankly, I don't know. I'm just worried. If Goten Black (whatever he calls himself) and Goku's second son are one and the same…" he shook his head. "What if me coming to the past and introducing young Goten to that bastard" he pointed at the fighter dressed in black. "is what will guide him to become this murderer?"

Vegeta could have pointed out that Goten Black did apparently try to kill little Goten and apparently held no love for his  _supposed_  younger counterpart, but opted to stay quiet. This debate could go on in circles forever and never come up with a right answer. He wasn't a man for debates and half-guesses, so he turned back to the fight. If one could even call it a fight, since Kakarot was hitting him with everything he had and Goten Black was unable to retaliate.

"Goku is really wailing on Goten. It's amazing. He doesn't stand a chance."

"Don't celebrate just yet, Trunks. Kakarot is doing far too good, and I doubt it's because this so-called Goten can't read Super Saiyan Blue ki. It's like he isn't even trying."

* * *

Goku was thinking the same as he punched and kicked at Goten Black pushing him further and further way. " _He's not trying to read my ki like he did before_." Goten Black's energy wasn't flaring up like tentacles touching his own.

Goku delivered a spinning kick and shoved him against a wrecked apartment building. He waited a second to ask: "What are you up to?"

"Testing."

"Testing what?"

"How transparent that blue form can really be in a fight." There was no mockery in that declaration. "Funny thing about Super Saiyan transformations, they're only the ultimate game changer when they're first introduced. Afterwards, the next big bad that shows up is strong enough to outclass it."

"Outclass this." Goku continued his onslaught with a fist to Goten Black's face…

…which the villain caught with one hand.

Goku's surprise lasted for a nanosecond before he sent his other fist. And the villain caught it as well. Next move was an attempted head-butt, this time rather than block the hit, Goten Black countered by shoving his two knees into Goku's opened stomach and kicked him away.

Goku was thrown in a b-line close to where Vegeta and Trunks observed. The Saiyan clenched his sore spot and glared at Goten Black who just instant-transmitted in. Now Goten's aura had that tentacle-like shape from before.

"You were holding back this whole time." Goku accused him.

"I was testing my own training against that form."

"So I take it now you can read god ki, even when I'm concealing it inside my body."

Goten nodded. "There are many paths to get stronger by training. You train yourself to increase the force of your punches, that's one path. I put more effort in improving my senses and mind. I learnt to extend my ki sensing to feel even the stealthiest flickers of energy inside a living body."

Goku smiled for the first time since this round 2 started. He still wanted to beat this wicked man for his sins and for the (hopefully false) claim that he is Goten. Yet now the villain was proving to be a real challenge. And it was a known fact that Son Goku lived to face challenges.

"You're a clever fighter. It's true that I prefer fighting with my fists than anything else, but I can appreciate when other's fight differently. If you weren't so rotten, I would have liked to fight you many more times."

For a very shot moment, it seemed Goten was taken aback by Goku's admittance. His neutral expression flickered and then slowly broke. Goten Black chuckled jovially like he had done during their first battle.

"Even though you're an imposter, you sound just like my father. I'm glad someone who acts so much like him thinks so, because I'd like to show you the fruits of my training." Goten's ki, up until then so rigorously controlled and contained shot up like an erupting volcano in an instant. His aura up until then of a white hue became increasingly purple. The earth and sky trembled. All life that remained on the planet shook at a divine force that was awakening. The three heroes sensed an explosion of power that forced them to cover their eyes. Timidly, calm returned as did Goten Black's ki to the silent, controlled, stealthy state it was known for. They were met with a stunning sight. That of a Goten Black transformed, pupils painted green, hair and ki dyed in light purple.

"He's transformed!" Trunks gasped.

"His ki…it's genuine godly ki!" Vegeta had to focus to get a taste of Goten's life force, since he kept it so subtle even when powering up. But the sensation of divine energy was something he had become quite familiar with.

Goten pulled a long bang of his hair before his eyes and examined it like a teacher checking a student's finished exam. "Hmm, interesting. Light shade of purple. A whole new color of Super Saiyan." He spoke aloud to his enemies. "Like I said, you dubbed your godly transformation incorrectly, so I won't make the same mistake. Meet Super Saiyan Indigo."

"So now you have your own god level of Super Saiyan." Goku stated, looking genuinely impressed. That gave Goten a pound of pride.

"I got a taste of godly ki in more than one occasion, so that you know. This transformation didn't increase my physical strength as dramatically as yours, though. It's more focused on a whole new level of perception and insight. My senses were already sharp to begin with but now…" he closed his eyes. "now it's like I realized my whole life I walked with my eyes and ears closed. Entire new fields of perception of reality are opening to me. I was blind before, like when I said you reminded me so much of my father. Now, for the first time, I can see clearly. I can see vividly that you are not Son Goku. I see that every each one of you is truly a cheap copy. I see this world for the phony, easily changed reality that it is. I see EVERYTHING!" intentionally or not, his purple-shaded ki drew a strange figure on his forehead. A third eye that appeared to see everything. Then it vanished as quickly as it formed.

"How about you show me what you got instead of bragging about it?" Goku returned to his fighting pose. He was serious about this fight, but now his curiosity was guiding him, too.

"My pleasure. But first, let me do another test." Goten Blacktore the left sleeve of his black gi and tied into a blindfold around his eyes. Goku was agape.

"You're fighting me without seeing? That's a bold move."

"I don't need my eyes to see, anymore. Plus, I want to test my new limits."

Goku smiled internally. This enemy, however vile, kinda fought like himself. True, he had an evil agenda, but Goku was fairly certain he took joy in fighting and reaching new plateaus of strength through battle.

"Suite yourself." Goku launched himself at Goten, who avoided the hit by a few inches, and didn't seem disturbed at all. Goku carried on with a barrage of physical blows, all dodged fluidly by Goten as if the whole thing was rehearsed. The indigo Super Saiyan moved to avoid every blow right before Goku delivered it. When the blue Super Saiyan became frustrated, he prepared a minor ki blast which left him opened for a nanosecond. A nanosecond that Goten took as an opportunity to instant transmit behind him and kick his back into the ground. Goku got up from his dusty crater to see Goten Black, still blindfolded and high in the air, 'looking' down at him.

"See, imposter. This is your weakness. You and Vegeta think to beat your opponent, you must become stronger than them. In truth, you simply need to become better. Your blue form still gives you more brute strength and raw power than me, but I have a way more refined control over power. You lost." Goten Black boasted with the tiniest smile ever.

"It's not over while I'm standing." Goku flew up to face him again. Goten stood still and let him get a punch in. Confident Goku prepared another. Then in an instant, Goten's left hand summoned a ball of ki…

"Instant Kamehame ha!" the black-clad foe called out and fired it at point-blank range into Goku's chest. The kamehame ha was very small and not as potent as a fully-charged one, but it was pretty fast and it struck Goku's front painfully. He lost his Super Saiyan Blue and fell softly into the ground. The fight was over.

"Goku!" Trunks went to attend the injured Saiyan. He searched him for the small bag of senzu beans he always carried. "Goku, where are the senzu?"

"I…must have forgotten them…back home." Goku panted, his chest smoking and bleeding.

"Anyone else?" Goten challenged from up high, knowing full well it would be answered by the remaining full-blooded Saiyan and, sure enough, Vegeta stepped up and powered up.

"I admit you have some skills,  _Goten_." The former Prince used the moniker mockingly. "Yet you win through your ki tricks rather than real power. You're no Saiyan warrior."

"You're half-right. I'm also half-human." Goten Black retorted with a teasing grin. A wicked idea formed in his head that he put into practice immediately "And I bet your butt is hurting too much, considering I just beat Son Goku in no-time flat while it took you decades and you still haven't done it." He made a wide, childish smirk a cherry on top of the cake. The Prince's mockery faded completely.

"Prepare to die!" the Prince went blue and flared up to punch Goten Black. His fit was effortlessly stopped by parry. Vegeta rained punch after punch all were parried or dodged and every time Vegeta left a part of him unprotected, that part took a hit. Granted Goten's hits were not enough to debilitate him right away, but they had some considerable force.

Then the Prince tried to put some distance and barrage him with ki blasts, leaving him no room to dodge. But Goten kept instant transmitting out of the way and to add insult to injury, he cladded his feet in ki and kicked some of the blasts back at the Prince that he deflected as well.

"How?! How can you be able to match me?"

Goten Black shrugged with that innocent little grin of his that was starting to annoy Vegeta. "Maybe it's because that Goku imposter is a bit flexible and imaginative while you are rigid and so predictable. If I was able to keep up with him, you're a breeze." He prepared the final verbal blow. "After all, a Vegeta with or without a mustache, is still inferior to a Kakarot."

"LIKE HELL!" the angry Saiyan rushed into attacking.

How predictable. "Solar Flare!"

Vegeta cried out, blinded. Goten kicked him in the stomach. Vegeta fell down, though in better shape than Goku. Future Trunks ran to attend to him.

"Time to end this with fitting style. Kame hame…"

" _That's enough, Goten!_ " a voice echoed from the sky and everyone froze. Out of thin air, a creek of white light opened in the reality, the same one that Goten had travelled to the Past.

"Look who's tardy to the party." Goten Black crossed his arms.

"Now that the technical work is mostly done, I can take some time to join you. Besides, I think I have all the right to eliminate those two imposters of my dad and myself."

The three heroes were agape. From the white space, another adult Trunks descended and stood beside Goten Black.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell, this chapter was heavily based on the episode where Future Zamasu was introduced. I even changed Future Goten into Goten Black, but no, he's not Zamasu in Goten's body. I repeat; Zamasu is not in this story.
> 
> As for Super Saiyan Indigo, it's a transformation I have thought of before. Based on the the color theories on Masakox in Youtube, the Ajna or third-eye chakra, is identified by the color indigo. It's all about senses, perception, insight and even more refined ki control. As it evolves it grants the user a better control over his own ki and better sensing others' ki. A person can read a user's ki and if trained correctly predict their next movements instantly and instinctively and breathing. It's all achieved by opening the chakra of the third-eye, Ajna. A person needs to accept that things their senses may have told them are not true and be ready to accept what they accepted as reality before may all be false. By getting rid of all ilusion and opening their mind, the user achieves Super Saiyan Indigo.


	6. Muladhara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goten Black's ally appears. A familiar face with a familiar power and evil, wrathful intent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was going to be over 4000 words long so I split it to simplify things. If you find this one short, don't worry, next will be longer.
> 
> So to catch everyone up, Future Goten, now identified as Goten Black, revealed his own god transformation of Super Saiyan Indigo. He could read ki and predict movements even better and beat Goku with ease. Before he could do the same to Vegeta, another grown-up Trunks showed up and revealed himself as Goten Black's ally.
> 
> Now, presenting the 'Robbed of a Future' drinking game! Take a drink every time a characters mentions or thinks the word 'ningen'...I mean, 'imposter'!

Future Trunks stared agape at the newly revealed foe that shared his very face.

"Another Trunks?" an injured Goku gasped, lying down after his tussle and surprise attack by Goten Black.

Vegeta, who failed in a similar fashion to Goku but was still in better shape, glared at the adult Trunks standing besides Goten Black. Despite appearances, a dark foreboding thought told Vegeta that this man wasn't a replica of his Future son.

Future Trunks was aghast. There stood an ally to his greatest foe yet that looked exactly him. His face was virtually his own, with the exception that the enemy's bowl cut hair was better arranged while Future Trunk's was suffering from neglect.

Evil Trunks (for a lack of better term) stared at them all. His look over Goku was almost instantaneous. On Vegeta it lagged for a while. When his eyes met their equals, Evil Trunks scowled. It pierced through all the confusion and horror Future Trunks; he knew from that look this Evil version of himself despised his guts.

"Great job beating them, Goten." The new Trunks complimented, not taking his sight from his mirror image. "But I'll be joining the fight."

"Are you now? 'Cause last I checked you haven't been doing any training. So your newest form isn't gonna be much against the blue Prince." Goten said in a bit of a teasing matter. Evil Trunks didn't rise to it.

"Fine, you deal with the  _blue Prince_. I'll make a few holes on that imposter who stole my face." Evil Trunks said rather menacingly, leaving no doubt he would truly do it.

**Imposter Counter: 1**

"Oh, great. This one calls us imposters too." Vegeta groaned and then shout out. "Hey, how about you two spill out who you are and what the hell you want?!"

**Imposter Counter: 2**

The enemy pair landed softly before the Prince and son. The Evil Trunks shot him a disdainful look. "We want many things. First among them, we want to wipe the slate clean of you, imposters."

**Imposter Counter: 3**

"Enough of that!" Future Trunks growled, drawing his blade. "I don't know what hellhole you crawled from, but I'm sending you back there!" Hearing his own voice saying the same evil things as Goten Black, only on a higher tone of detachment and cruelty, stirred the rage inside the lone hero of this world. He was definitely going to wail on that doppelganger of himself.

Evil Trunks chuckled. "I've been through hell. Now I'm gonna show you the way there." He began powering up yet his ki wasn't rising at all. It was transforming. A wave of increasing heat settled upon the battlefield. And it was exuding from the menacing doppelganger. The heat amplified and a fiery radiance exploded as Evil Trunks ceased his screaming. A sensation Vegeta recognized immediately and one that Future Trunks only recently felt. To their shock and awe, Evil Trunks had transformed into his own divine form.

"No way! Super Saiyan God." Vegeta just stared awestruck.

Goku was also astounded. "But only a Saiyan of pure heart and intent could achieve that transformation." he then thought to himself. " _Yet his divine ki feels...dark and angry. When I first transformed, it felt tranquil and pure._ "

Super Saiyan God Trunks (or God Trunks for short) made a smirk full of smugness. "Then that means I'm really the hero of this story. And I'll enjoy wiping you off the…Goten,what are you doing?"

To everyone's awkwardness, Goten had produced a cup of ramen out of nowhere and held it above God Trunk's head, just touching his fiery aura ki. The black-dressed man shrugged with an innocent look:

"That fight opened my appetite and you know your god ki is great for cooking food fast. I just couldn't help myself." A 'ting' sound was heard. "Awesome, it's ready!" again, seemingly out of nowhere he produced two Japanese chopsticks and proceeded to eat his meal eagerly. All while the heroes watched with sweatdropping faces and God Trunks facepalmed.

God Trunks quickly returned to his serious demeanor and declared. "Anyways, I'm taking you down and out." And he superspeeded in front of Future Trunks to deliver an uppercut that hurled him away. Vegeta would have given chase if Goten Black hadn't intercepted him.

"Ready for round 2?" the indigo villain threw away the empty ramen cup.

* * *

Mai was perched atop a somewhat stable building, observing the battle via binoculars. She had witnessed everything, from Goku's and then Vegeta's defeats at the hands of the evil monster that was Young - or 'Goten' as they now called him - and then the appearance of his new ally, another Trunks! A foe with the face that instilled what little hope existed on the world.

She made her descend and radioed her fellow soldiers. She didn't know what was going on, but wasn't about to let Trunks die by this new enemy.

* * *

Future Trunks was in a tornado of pain where every wind was a punch or a kick. God Trunks' attacks were not just immensely and cruelly strong, they were also unpredictably fast. All that Future Trunks was aware was how hopelessly outclassed he was. So much he could barely defend, much less counter-attack.

"Die!" God Trunks fired a Galick Gun. Future Trunks managed to build up a defense so that the point-blank blast wouldn't kill him, but it hurt. A hell of a lot. He fell harshly on the cold ground. God Trunks didn't resume his merciless beat down, though. He came down and shoved a foot down on Future Trunks' chest.

"Look around you. Just look around." He moved his foot to the side of Future Trunks' face, forcing him to look at the desolated landscape. "This world is dead. Dead because you're not strong enough. You should have saved them, prevented this apocalypse. But you were too weak, too naïve. You thought you were tough enough to take on any enemy. You. Thought. Wrong!" he stomped on his face once for every word, breaking his nose. "Your world, family and friends are dead because of you! Because of your weakness!"

God Trunk's aura was like a beacon of fiery anger and hate. He continued to pound Future Trunks pitilessly, raining down punches and kicks with a mad fervor:

"I hate you! I hate you! Die! Die! DIE!"

There was a shot. Something zipped quickly by the side of God Trunks' head. He passed out and out of Super Saiyan God.

"Trunks!" Mai, holding her smoking rifle, ran towards the beaten up hero. Her aim as a snipper did her good. The bullet didn't kill the monster that looked like Trunks, but it did stun him. Tears were on the cusp of cascading down when her eyes met him. Her Trunks' face was a bloody mess, almost unrecognizable with the black, swollen eye. Relief flooded her when she felt his heartbeat. And dread followed when she saw his evil twin stirring.

"Quickly!" she called for the soldiers who brought a makeshift litter in which they carried their hero out of there. When asked what their course of action was, Mai hesitated on an answer:

"Our priority now is to take Trunks to safety. We'll plan our next step then."

That plan was halted in its tracks when the Prince of Saiyans crash-landed on their path. Mai approached to attend to him, but he stubbornly refused and instead ordered them to go away. Any hope of them taking Future Trunks to safety died a quick death when God Trunks blocked their path. And he looked pissed!

Goten Black teleported next to his ally and promptly noticed the bleeding linear wound on his face. A piece of his ear was missing.

"Don't tell me they actually got a shot at you?" he scolded.

"They caught me by surprise. I'll just wiped them all out now." God Trunks seethed vengefully at the enemies below.

"First you'll have to go through me, you phony!" Vegeta powered back up.

"And me." Future Trunks got up from the litter, weak but steadily. Mai and the soldiers pleaded him to lie back down, but he didn't listen. When Vegeta barked he was in no shape to fight and should rest, his reply was:

"Make me."

Up in the air, Goten Black observed with a quick eye. When Vegeta displayed an ounce of care for the imposter Trunks, his friend's rage skyrocketed and his ki darkened further. That troubled him.

"Trunks, what do you say we end this in style?"

"Meaning?"

Goten Black smiled. "You know what I mean."

The two genociders, still in middair, moved a bit from each other and began performing a ritual of synchronized movements. A dance that Vegeta had seen many times and it always filled him with disgust and frustration. This time it was distress.

"Fusion! HA!" the sky was illuminated like a lightning storm had awakened and its heart was where the two once floated. The light died down as instantly as it erupted. The new fighter was a grown-up version of the undisciplined powerhouse Vegeta had seen too many times and Future Trunks just one. Spiky hair in two shades, the sides a light purple and the top black. The vest was dark blue and yellow colored but the pants were of a dark color like Goten Black's had been.

The adult version of Gotenks opened his eyes and looked down upon the humans and Sayians with a smirk. It wasn't the cocky one that the child Gotenks of the Past was so known for. This smirk was of someone who was going to take pleasure in a slaughter.

"Ah, after a long sleep it's good to have a workout punching bag. And just my luck, there's two. " he stretched his arms and power exploded all around him. So enormous it was, the Saiyan warriors and the humans felt the pressure of it alone crushing them. Future Trunks ordered the soldiers and Mai to leave at once and they did so.

The wicked Gotenks was done powering up. His hair transformed was still bi color; the sides were crimson and the top was indigo. His aura was also bicolor, the center framing him was red like a flame and around it was purple in the shape of tentacles.

"Super Saiyan God + Super Saiyan Indigo = Super Saiyan God Indigo." the Gotenks passed a hand over his mane to show it off. "Yeah, I get the name is a bit too long. You may call me Black God Gotenks, at your murderer." he performed a mocking bow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Math class is in session! What is a cold-hearted, massmurdering Goten plus a enraged, borderline psychotic Trunks? The answer: a sardonic, mocking and slightly sadistic Gotenks!
> 
> For everyone who knows about the Fusion dance, yes I know that what Gotenks did was impossible. He couldn't go SSGod or SSIndigo because Goten Black's power level is way above God Trunk's and neither has the other's transformation. That will be explained next chapter.


	7. The Black God's Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Imposter Counter explodes!

 

 

 

Black God Gotenks, the fusion whom often declared himself as a 'hero of justice' in the past timeline, was older, menacingly more powerful and very much malevolent in this apocalyptic future. He looked down upon Vegeta and Future Trunks with a anticipation for delivering pain.

Vegeta scoffed. "Even you two rely on that disgraceful trick to win a battle. I'll show you how a true warrior battles." and he powered up as well.

"You mean,  _we_  will." Future Trunks joined him.

"Oh, that's so  _adorable_! You think you can beat me." BG Gotenks said like talking to an amusing baby. "And you, Trunks, believing you're the hero backed into a corner who fights valiantly until the bitter end, complete with a toy sword." he chuckled malevolently and then started to hum and snap his fingers in a rhythm. To the warriors' confusion, the terrible foe started to sing:

_Song parody of 'Stronger than You', by Garnet from 'Steven Universe'_

_Name's Gotenks_

_Your worst nightmare_

_And you're never going live beyond this fight with me_

_Check my Super Saiyan hair!_

_My awesome power will teach you true despair_

Vegeta greeted his teeth. "I'll shut you up!" and he shot into the sky, Future Trunks following suite. BG Gotenks' eyes never left Future Trunks. The song was for him alone. Not Vegeta. It was all aimed at Future Trunks.

_The two of us will wipe your phony world clean_

_Come at me, but make sure you grab a senzu bean_

_Let's go, come at me, 'hero'_

_Let's go, it's two vs a zero!_

The weary Vegeta and badly injured Trunks rained punches at him, which BG Gotenks dodged with laughable ease. Goten Black couldn't be touched by the Prince, and Future Trunks was so hurt his movements were slower. Truly, the villain wasn't even trying.

_Go ahead and try and hit me if you're able!_

_Don't you know an imposter is unable?_

**Imposter Counter: 4**

Gotenks paused his singing to go on the offensive. He superspeeded behind Future Trunks and kicked him with enough force to send him crashing into a ruined building. He then proceeded to do the same to Vegeta, but the Prince with more trained reflexes, grabbed his foot. He fired a speedy Galick Gun blast at BG Gotenks' uncovered face. To Vegeta's great disgust, the fusion merely opened his mouth wide and swallowed the blast like it was a tic-tac.

"Don't look so sour, Prince. You can have it back!" BG Gotenks extended his hand and the energy he absorbed fueled a Galick Gun of his own. A ticked off Vegeta fired a second one and the two equal and opposite beams collided, fighting one another for supremacy. They were evenly matched until Gotenks amped up the juice. Ever stubborn, Vegeta would not be beaten and reciprocated.

"You won't beat me with my own technique, scum!"

"You got that right, Prince of all bozos." hands busy, Gotenks opened his mouth wide and fired a beam out of it. "Revenge Cannon!"

Vegeta had the wisdom of dodging it by disengaging the Galick Gun tug-of-war. While he avoided the Revenge Cannon entirely, the enemy's Galick Gun hit him on the side. Vegeta was loosing altitude and the fusion wasn't about to let the advantage slip. He proceeded to bombard everything with a rain of ki to try and exhaust Vegeta. Fortunately, Future Trunks reappeared and helped him out. Together they intercepted BG Gotenk's bombardment with their own blasts, and began pushing back up.

BG Gotenks sneered. It would be so easy to end this, so many ways he could kill the imposter Trunks right then and there. But he wouldn't. Why? Because the imposter deserved to learn how insignificant he was, that he was no hero, no beacon of hope. Then, when he plummeted at the bottom of despair, he would die. So, BG Gotenks resumed his sardonic song.

_I can see you hate that you can't get a hit in_

_Sadly obvious that you're just a hazzbeen_

_And you're not gonna stop what we've made together_

_Imposters like you will soon be gone forever_

**Imposter Counter: 5**

_Most of this false world is already naught_

_Soon enough, with it you'll also rot!_

While singing, BG Gotenks expelled several white masses from his very skin which morphed into dozens of Kamikaze Ghosts duplicates. This was by far his favorite technique! With a grin festering with sick anticipation, BG Gotenks sicked them upon the pair.

"Blast them at the distance, Trunks! Those things explode upon contact!" Vegeta fired shot after shot and Future Trunks followed suite. As the Ghosts rained upon them, they joined the song in perfect choir.

BG Gotenks: _I am made o-o-o-o-of_

Kamikaze Ghosts: _Po-o-o-o-wer, Po-o-o-o-wer, Po-o-o-o-wer_

_[Humming]_

Kamikaze Ghosts: _Po-o-o-o-wer, Po-o-o-o-wer, Po-o-o-o-wer_

Some ghosts were taken out and exploded at safe distance with thundering potency, yet that wasn't enough to mute the insidious song. The ghosts that survived for longer were more elusive, forcing the father and son to retreat while blasting at the kamikazes. As long as the ghosts kept coming, they could only defend and survive.

Future Trunks' vision was blurring due to injury and exhaustion. A quick glance upwards and he saw BG Gotenks with that loathsome grin of his. " _Damn it! I won't last long if they keep coming. He's just toying with us, tiring us. And worse he hasn't even began fighting himself!_ "

Vegeta apparently sensed his desperate thoughts and shouted: "Don't give up, now! That fusion can only last 30 minutes at best. We only have to outlast him."

BG Gotenks chuckled overhearing that. If only they knew... He thought of carrying on with the song when a hot sensation climbed up his throat. He coughed on his arm and was shocked to see...

"Blood?" before he realized, his heart felt like being torn asunder. The fusion cried out in pain. Then the pain spread all over the left side of his body. In the midst of the pain, his face had a strange, snapping sensation.

Future Trunks and Vegeta were surprised yet relieved to see the Kamikaze ghosts evaporating harmlessly. "What the?" Future Trunks frowned, trying to focus his sight on the enemy. "What's happening to him?"

BG Gotenks was writhing in agony, loosing altitude. His life force was diminishing at considerable rate. Yet the strangest part was the skin on left side of his face seemed to be cracking and breaking like glass.

The father and son didn't look that gift horse in the mouth and retook the offensive. Their weariness actually fueled their attacks as they took great pleasure in wailing on the incapacitated BG Gotenks. To finish off the beatdown, they powered up a double Final Flash. The combined beam hit BG Gotenks, whom lost his double transformation, and pushed into the ravaged city ground. Vegeta and Future Trunks were left panting. As satisfying as that had been, they knew it wasn't over.

Indeed, when the blast died out and the smoke and dust cleared, Gotenks hesitantly stood up from the bottom of the crater. His clothes were torn up and his skin was marred with bruises and burns. The greatest scar was the left side of his face, now looking like a piece of porcelain marked with fissures running all over. His right hand cautiously touched the scar.

" _Goten and Trunks' powerlevels have too much of a gap. I can't stay stable for long_." the fusion thought to himself before looking back up. The song continued, though void of the same mocking from before.

_This is who we are_

_This is who_ I _am_

_And if you think you can stop me_

_Then you need to think again_

He powered up back to Black God Gotenks, again.

_'Cause I'm the real hero_

_I will set everythin' right_

_This place will be your grave_

_This will your last fight_

He instant transmitted back into the sky and the real fight started. A very one-sided fight. This time, BG Gotenks was no longer playing. He punched and kicked, elbowed and kneed with a speed the father and the son couldn't begin to process and even used instant transmission to get behind them and attack their unprotected backs.

_Go ahead and try and hit me if you're able!_

_Don't you know an imposter is unable?_

**Imposter Counter: 6**

He sensed Future Trunks coming at his back with that sword of his. But Gotenks had had enough of that imposter. At the last moment, he turned around and grabbed the blade with one hand, halting the attack as if he had the will of God behind him. But he didn't end it there. In a fluid movement too fast for the hero to keep track of, Gotenks pried the sword from his hands and buried it in Future Trunks' chest. BG Gotenks' savage glee returned upon seeing swordman throwing up blood, trespassed by his own blade.

_Plain to see you're just a hapless whelp_

_Ever travelling to the Past for help._

"Trunks!" Vegeta cried out, his ki flaring back up and going back up to save his fatally wounded offspring. BG Gotenks got ahead of him by throwing Future Trunks at him and using another signature move. The Galactic Donut, a ring of condensed ki that bounded both warriors together and held them in place.

_Well come at me anew if you wanna die again!_

_I am far more than just Trunks + Goten!_

_I am their anger, their determination_

_I am your damnation!_

The two trapped had no chance of escaping a point-blank blast of Revenge Cannon. It hit them dead on and the two were out of the battle for good.

_I am made o-o-o-o-of_

_Po-o-o-o-wer, o-o-o-o-wer_

_I am stronger than you_

_Po-o-o-o-wer Po-o-o-o-wer Po-o-o-o-wer_

_Check my bicolor hairdo_

_Po-o-o-o-wer Po-o-o-o-wer Po-o-o-o-wer_

_Now I'll erase you, too._

_Po-o-o-o-wer Po-o-o-o-wer Po-o-o-o-wer_

The song was over and so was the fight. BG Gotenks towered above the downed enemies. His fusion was growing more and more unstable because God Trunks was weaker than Goten Black. Soon he would break apart, but he still had time to...

"Kame hame ha!" an instant surprise blast on his back ended the fusion and God Trunks and Goten Black reappeared. They turned around to see Son Goku with a bandaged chest. Exhausted, wounded, but still kicking.

"Mai and her friends patched me up as fast as they could." he gave a ghost of a grin in spite of the situation. Goten Black end it all and knocked out Son Goku with a ki-infused punch to the jaw. The battle was over. The black-clad warrior took a long breath.

"That was some workout. We haven't fused since we took on Freeza's little shit of a son, remember?" Goten Black's halfhearted attempt at reminiscing was cut short when he sensed God Trunks gathering the majority of his power and aiming it at the imposter Trunks.

"It's over." before God Trunks could incinerate anything, he was stopped by Goten.

"He can still be useful to us alive."

"What?!" God Trunks was both agape and irritated. "What could he possibly be good for?"

Goten's answer was curt. "Phase 2."

God Trunks scoffed. "Don't start joking now. Those two" he motioned for Goku and Vegeta "are all that we need for that."

"Maybe so. But it wouldn't hurt to have an alternative. In case things go south."

After a long, thoughtful silence, God Trunks begrudgingly relented. "Fine. But when his usefulness is over, so is his pathetic life. By my hand." There was no room for argument and Goten Black agreed. Then the indigo Super Saiyan turned his sights elsewhere and hummed.

"Looks like the little Resistance is planning a desperate gamble to rescue their heroes. Give me a moment with them." Goten Black picked up the fallen enemies: Goku was held in a choke-hold in one arm, Future Trunks in the other and Vegeta grabbed by the shoulder strap of his armor. He then instant transmitted away.

* * *

Mai had just finished explaining the rescue plan to her fellows when there was a 'whoosh' sound and the soldiers screamed startled. She turned around to see the mass-murderer with a new hairstyle and black clothing:

"Youn…Goten!" instinctively she aimed her riffle, but Goten was quicker and tossed the beaten half to death fighters at their feet.

"Your heroes have fallen." He proclaimed. The survivors felt whatever little hope they had gained shatter like hot glass in cold water when they saw the state the heroes were in.

"TRUNKS!" Mai nearly breakdown seeing her lover with his own sword piercing his chest. He still breathed, though barely. Perhaps it was a blessing in disguise, as the sword spared him from bleeding to death.

"You." Goten Black pointed at Mai. "Get them into that time machine."

Mai blinked. "You're…letting them go?"

Goten Black was unfazed. "What does it look like?"

"They will come back even stronger. Strong enough to beat you." She declared defiantly.

"I know. I'm counting on that." And he began to take his leave.

"Why are you doing this? What do you want?" those words escaped Mai's mouth before she could hold them. Goten looked her in the eye. Though she initially flinched, she kept her ground.

"I want what everyone wants, you old hag imposter."

**Imposter Counter: 7**

* * *

The moment Goten Black returned to Trunks, the lavender-haired declared:

"Now that you have that indigo form, surely you can track those refugees."

"That's right."

"Then go wipe them out." God Trunks said it like a mother commanding her child to do their chores.

"I'd rather not; they also have some use. They'll serve as a motivator for the imposters to grow stronger. The desire to save them will push them to train harder than simple thirst for revenge."

**Imposter Counter: 8**

God Trunks wasn't pleased, that much was clear in the cold, hard glare he shot at his ally.

"First you stop me from killing that imposter, now you're sparring those ants. Are you becoming soft? Have you forgotten why we're doing all of this?"

**Imposter Counter: 9**

Goten Black's responsive glare mirrored Trunks':

"Ask that to the billions of imposters I wiped out in this Universe. I haven't forgotten the cause. In fact, I have had to constantly remind myself of it." he paused. "I'm doing this because I trust my instincts."

**Imposter Counter: 10**

God Trunks broke the staredown and pierced space with one hand. The white dimension was opened to them. As the tear to the apocalyptic world closed behind them and they were engulfed in the white, Trunks spoke without looking at his partner.

"Goten, I'm no idiot."

"Oh, how long did it take to figure that out, genius?" the raven-haired gave his trademark joking grin. God Trunks merely sighed with an ounce of frustration.

"Can it, Goten! We didn't need to fuse to win that battle. You only proposed a fusion so you could peek inside my head."

Silence conquered them both. The accusation was true. Goten was unfazed by it, though. He expected his friend to still be perceptive under all that anger.

"I'm worried about you. You let your anger dominate you, back there. And before you say it" he quickly added when God Trunks prepared a rebuttal. "I did the same with that imposter of me, yeah. But I got over it. Your ki felt like pure rage when you were beating the imposter Trunks. It consumed you. Distracted you and that was the result." He pointed to Trunks' missing ear bit. "And to top it off, your resentment towards him was what made Gotenks so much of a...well, a sneering prick."

**Imposter Counter: (+2) 12**

God Trunks quirked an eyebrow. "Point?"

"The Trunks I knew and grew up with didn't let anything break his focus. You were the clever, hawk-eyed mechanic and leader that kept Pan and my dad out of trouble. The hard-ass who shaped and sharpened our students into a real fighting force."

Trunks looked at him with a challenging scowl. At that point, Goten was accustomed to those glares from him. Most of his facial expressions nowadays were scowls. "That Trunks died a long time ago. I'm not that same person, and neither are you. Now do you have a real point with this guru chat?"

Goten persisted. "You need to focus. You've been cooped up in here, doing nothing but tinkering. You have a lot of pent up stress. And you know what's the best way to relieve stress." He ended with a knowing grin.

"I don't have time for sparring."

"Oh, and how are you gonna fill your time? Like you said, most of the nerd work is done." Goten's gaze wandered sideways to a yellow metal construction far away in the white void. It was impossible to say how big it was that far, as distances in this dimension were hard to tell. "Might as well get some training in. If you could sharpen your power, then Gotenks will be able to hold himself together next time."

"We don't need Gotenks."

That had actually stung Goten Black a bit. He tried to remain impassive for a while until an idea popped in. He smirked to himself and replied. "Okay, if you say so. In the meantime, I'll get some training in myself. Maybe practice my aim."

With that, he flicked a tiny ki speck in the direction of God Trunks' back. The lavender-haired felt it shocking his spine and turned furious to his comrade.

"What was that for?!"

"Sorry, I need a target to practice. Preferably a moving target."

"Goten, I'm warning you, I'm in no mood for your games."

"This is no game. This is training." Goten pointed another finger, the tip of his nail shining with energy.

"Stop it."

"Yea-no! I think I'm gonna do it."

"Stop it!"

"Imma do it."

"STOP IT!"

"Doin' it." and he fired another sting shot. It hit God Trunk's square in the face, whose rage exploded in divine ki all around him. What followed was a mad, raving Trunks trying and always failing to hit a laughing Goten.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The swordsman was stabbed by his own blade. A terrifyingly cruel foe manifested himself. The heroes have fallen...
> 
> DELETED SCENE: This was a scene that maryomafyotu406 partially inspired. His request was a bit different. However, the scene would never work in this story because Goten Black and God Trunks see Mai as an old hag and an imposter. But here it is.
> 
> BG Gotenks looked at his knocked out enemy with murderous glee. The imposter Trunks was still alive, but soon wouldn't be. BG Gotenks prepared a ki blast that would send him to HFIL.
> 
> "Sayonara, impost..." right at the nick of time, he turned around to deflect a bullet that would have hit him on the back. He turned around to see the would-be shooter. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the old hag. Goten has watched you. He knows you're really very close to this imposter."
> 
> "Shut up!" before she could shoot again, the villain superspeeded before her and backhanded her against a large pile of debris. He grabbed her by the throat and brought her to his eye-level. He was cutting off her oxygen but she was close enough to see the sadistic look he gave her.
> 
> "If you ask me, your boyfriend would certainly snap if he saw your mutilated body right when he wakes up." he whispered to her and casted a quick look at the blue-haired imposter. Judging by his raising ki, he would wake up in a matter of seconds. He could kill her right now just to torment him, but...he hit upon another idea that may just mindfuck him even more. When Future Trunks began to stir, BG Gotenks turned back to his captive and forced his lips onto hers.
> 
> To say the woman was shocked was an understanding, but she quickly got over it and tripled her fruitless efforts to get away from the fusion. When Future Trunks woke up, his jaw hit the floor upon seeing the object of his affection being forcefully french-kissed by his mortal enemy. However, the shock quickly gave away to rage.
> 
> "You bastard! That's my MAI!"


	8. Rest, Recuperation 'n Redirection PART 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because it's time-out, doesn't mean everyone gets to relax.

After a particularly easy class of astrophysics, Son Gohan found enough time on his hands to dedicate to study. But the session was quickly interrupted by a knock on the window of his room.

"Picollo! This is a surprise. I didn't think we had training today."

"I'm not here for the training. Something has happened."

"Oh, is that serious?" Gohan gave a sideways glance to the work. After Frieza's revival and 2nd demise, Picollo restarted training his pupil. Coupled with his scholar duties, it made Gohan's schedule full. Yet the young man was able to carry it on. "'Cause I have…"

"Future Trunks returned." The Namekian said unceremoniously.

"Oh, really? Then…"

"And just now he tried to murder Goten and little Trunks." The moment that bombshell was dropped, studying was instantly forgotten.

The pair flew off the Capsule Corp while Picollo filled him in. So it turned out a new enemy was attacking the future. This enemy revealed himself to be an older, much stronger version of Goten. Whis came up with two hypothesis: either this evil Goten was a time anomaly spawned by Future Trunks' time-travelling or a grown-up Goten gone maniac. The second one was immediately rejected but Picollo wasn't done.

"Trunks, Vegeta and your father traveled to the future to engage this  _Goten Black_  - he calls himself that now - but things went from bad to worse; not only this Future Goten achieved a godly form of Super Saiyan, but he has a very concerning ally. An adult Trunks who can ascend as a Super Saiyan God. The two fused into an insanely powerful Gotenks making the battle even more one-sided."

Gohan was increasingly perplexed. "But Trunks, the future Trunks, why did he..."

"When those three returned from the Future looking worse for wear, Bulma panicked and gave a senzu to Future Trunks first..."

_Flashback:_

_"Oh, my Dende!" Bulma freaked out upon seeing the state of the three Saiyan warriors. Goku and Vegeta were beaten to bloody pulps, but Trunks had his own sword embedded in his chest!._

_"Goku, you moron!" she berated the unconscious Saiyan. To her astonishment she had discovered the palm tree headed idiot left the senzu beans in the bathroom._

_Fortunately_ _, the Pilaf gang was there too and she ordered them to hold her son while she was able to pull the sword out. The only good thing was that the blade had prevented Trunks from bleeding out. When it was removed, she hastily gave him a bean._

_"GOTENKS!" The young man cried out as he sat up like a bolt and turned his head left and right, eyes wide in terror. Bulma grabbed him by the shoulders to shake him up out of his delirious shock._

_"Son, calm down! Everything is fine."_

_"Mom!" he gave her a nervous hug._

_"It's alright, son. You're safe." she whispered softly as she reciprocated the embrace._

_"What happened?" he finally asked._

_"I could ask you the same." she however didn't want to push him for details of what was apparently a rough, traumatizing battle. Instead she grabbed two more beans for Vegeta and Goku._

_"GOTENKS!" he shouted, startling the scientist and making her drop the beans._

_"Wha..."_

_"Gotenks was there!" while not as loud as before, Future Trunks was beginning to hyperventilate. His fists trembled._

_"What? That's impossible. Gotenks can't exist without..." Bulma's attempt to rationalize fell on deaf ears. All that Future Trunks could make sense of was that there was a relatively strong power-level outside and it felt hauntingly familiar._

_"Gotenks! He followed us here! He's here to finish the job. I WON'T ALLOW IT! HE DIES NOW! BOTH OF THEM!" and he grabbed his bloody sword, shot out and crashed through the windows. Bulma could only stand stunned for a moment before panicking herself._

_Outside, floating in the air, the awesome Gotenks was almost done practicing his moves. Any minute now the fusion would expire and..._

_"GOTENKS!"_

_The fusion turned around and narrowly dodged been sliced in half by the future version of one of his components._

_"Wow! What is your problem?!"_

_"GOTENKS!" the Future Trunks slashed with his blade sending three ki blasts which were easily knocked away._

_"You gonna have to do better than..." the fusion came undone. Goten and little Trunks split apart, each saying the last word that Gotenks intended. "...that."_

_Seeing miniature versions of the two who destroyed his world sent Future Trunks completely over the edge. He powered up to Super Saiyan 2 and fired a Masenko near point-blank at little Trunks. He fell down, smoking and singed but alive. Future Trunks grabbed Goten by the neck. The boy stared terrified into Future Trunks' eyes, those blue, bloodthirsty eyes that looked so much like his best friend's._

_"You started all of this! Now you die!" he punched Goten into the ground and raised his sword, aiming a deadly blow to the boy's neck. He felt a quick snap on the back of his own neck and passed out unconscious. Goten and Little Trunks opened their eyes to see a rejuvenated Vegeta holding the out-cold Future Trunks._

_End Flashback._

"Bulma gave a senzu to Vegeta just in time for him to knock out Future Trunks."

So overwhelmed he was that Gohan almost strayed behind. "Dende, Trunks."

The moment they landed on Capsule Corp HQ, Gohan immediately sensed four distinct energies, the boys', Vegeta's and Future Trunks'. But there was no presence of his father. When he exposed that to Picollo the Namekian explained.

"Soon after their arrival, Beerus and Whis came by saying the Omni-King demanded to see your father. They pressured him and he had no choice but to go."

"The Omni-King?"

"He's a child-like deity that rules over the entire Multiverse. He appeared during the tournament against Universe 6." Picollo surmised. Gohan had not even assisted to the tournament.

The Son man went straight for the boys. On his way to meet the kids, he passed by a weary Bulma and gave her some words of comfort. Her breath had just a tiny wisp of alcohol. She said Vegeta had taken Future Trunks to try and 'educate him', as the Prince put it, in the gravity chamber.

He found the boys sitting down under a tree, looking quite morose.

"Hello, guys!"

Their acknowledgment of him was a melancholic one. Well, no point in beating around the proverbial bush.

"I heard about what happened."

Goten nodded melancholic whereas Trunks grunted. Okay, a soft approach wasn't gonna do.

"Guys, you've been face to face with more menacing enemies that came much closer to kill you. I have a feeling you're not so down in the dumps only because of what Future Trunks did."

Goten grimaced and was about to speak, but Trunks intercepted him, planting a forceful foot on the ground. "Who does that jerk think he is? How can he be my future self anyways? No way I'm gonna turn into that guy or..." Trunks cut himself off right there, but Gohan knew better. He almost mentioned the  _other Trunks_  who was wreaking havoc in the future.

"Trunks, the truth is that Future Trunks is not you, in a sense. And in other, he is."

"What are you talking about?" little Trunks blinked in confusion.

Gohan paused for a moment. "He is you, but he's not you because, while you're both Trunks, you're different versions of each other. The future he came from is not the future you'll live. You know, this isn't the first time he traveled to our time..."

"Yeah, we know. Mom told us he did it to defeat some androids. I don't remember because I was a baby."

Gohan nodded. "That's right, but there's more. He traveled back in time to warn us about the androids and to give my father some medicine, since he was destined to die of a heart disease a few months after his return from Nameck." the adult made a long pause to let that sink in both boys. Now that the tale also concerned Goku, Goten's interested was peaked. While growing up, he was told his father had suffered a heart disease months before he was born.

"So dad got the medicine and got better. The future was fixed."

"No, Goten. Turned out that's not how time-travel works. By going back to the past and changing it, Trunks created a whole new timeline apart from his; our own. The changes he made did not affect his own future; his world remained ravaged by the androids, father and Vegeta continued dead, and..."he looked at his brother with hesitance "you were never born."

Goten gasped lightly, his arms trembled. Trunks spared him a concerned look.

"I'm not telling you what Future Trunks did was excusable, or saying you should forgive him. I just wanted you to understand. He didn't have your life or your experiences. He had to endure many hardships. Neither him nor the  _other_  Trunks that is attacking his world are you, just like that other Goten is not you, little brother." Gohan placed his comforting hands on their shoulders.

Moments passed, either filled with silence or the boys posing a timid question about the future. Goten eventually hit upon a concerning one:

"But Future Trunks attacked us because he thought we are the bad guys attacking his world." his voice failed him momentarily. "...w-what if he's right?" that was something that had been tormenting Goten for a while. Since Goten Black first appeared and revealed his identity.

"Goten, that is not true."

"How can you tell?" the little one retorted a bit too forcefully. "Dad said that those evil versions fused into a Gotenks."

"That doesn't prove anything. Because our Trunks and Future Trunks led different lives, they are different people. The same applies to those evil counterparts."

"But if those jerks are us in a way, even if they're not our future 'us', then why are they messing up the future? Dad said they were killing people because they're imposters, or whatever."

Gohan sighed. What he said next made him feel like taking a disgusting medicine. Necessary but unpleasant. "Those two may have had lives that led them to make poor choices."

A few minutes later, the three half-Saiyans were treated with an unbelievable, awkward scene.

* * *

A few minutes earlier...

"Failed again! You're making zero progress. How do you expect to beat those two wannabees like this?"

Following Future Trunks cut short trauma-induced murder attempt, Vegeta brought him to his gravity chamber where he awoke him with a small ki shock. Immediately, the father started a rigid sparing session in high gravity. Future Trunks punched with everything he got but couldn't lay a hand on his father despite them both being in normal form.

Future Trunks gritted his teeth, channeling all his anger into a fist, which Vegeta effortless caught and delivered his own into his unprotected stomach. The younger fighter fell exhausted, frustrated and defeated.

"Pathetic! All you do is get angry and attack without thinking. Your aggression is a distraction. Makes you stupid."

"Well, I guess you'd know all about aggression bringing stupidity. You have it in spades, as well." Future Trunks spat back, clenching his sore stomach, but looking in the eyes of his father with such anger. Vegeta humphed, not at all angered by the lip he got from his child.

"And you know whom you remind me of? That mad fool with your face. He let his anger dominate him and was shot down by your girlfriend. Because his anger distracted him and made him stupid. And now here you are, doing the same thing!"

Future Trunks scowled. "Well, what do you expect me to do?"

"I expect you to prove you are my son. Get angry all you want; the more, the better. It will make your Saiyan spirit stronger. But don't let it control you." the way Vegeta's glare pierced into his own gave the time-traveler the message.

It was obvious his father referred not the their lost battle but to his assault on his past self and the kid Goten. In hindsight, now that he had a cooler head, he recognized it was rash. What he tried to do to little Goten was out of line. However, the belief that pushed him into that heinous deed still held. Vegeta must have picked that up, also, because he added:

"Remember when you said you'd stop that Goten Black, one way or the other, I told you Kakarot wouldn't take that kindly. You should be thankful I stopped you before he got his bean. Or else you'd need a second one."

"Father, please answer this honestly. Haven't you thought, even for a moment, that those two monsters that destroyed my world are not the Trunks and Goten in this world?"

"No." the Prince replied dryly and without hesitation.

"No? Not even after that  _God Trunks_ " he said the moniker with disdain "revealed himself. He and Goten Black acted like they knew each other since kids."

"If anything, that clone of yours showing up just made me completely discard that nonsense that the kids will grow up to becoming that couple of idiots."

Future Trunks was completely lost. "How?"

Vegeta gave him another penetrating glare. "Because I know that no son of mine, from this timeline or any other, could ever become the kind of cold-blooded killer I once was. So that 'Trunks' is not my son, meaning that 'Goten' is not Kakarot's son, either."

Future Trunks' coming rebuttal never came when he understood his father's implied meaning. He opted to remain quiet and not lower his head in shame like he wanted to. He knew Vegeta was a man that didn't tolerate wallowing in shame.

"One more thing." without warning, Vegeta ascended to Super Saiyan Blue. "He may have a godly power that you don't, but he will never reach Super Saiyan Blue. This divine energy is attained through control and tranquility. That punk's energy was as violent as the mad dog he fought like."

"So what's your point? He may not be able to get stronger, but neither can I reach his level. You achieved that divine form because you had the Super Saiyan God transformation as a stepping stone, just like Goku."

Vegeta was silent for a moment, and then laughed sonorously. "You think I needed that borrowed power to get where I am? Don't you know who your father is? Kakarot may have required that to uplift him, but I skipped it and went straight for this power that I conquered all on my own!"

Future Trunks' breath was caught on his throat for a moment. "You mean...you don't need to go through that ritual? It's possible to become a Super Saiyan Blue directly?"

Vegeta wanted to smirk in triumph but did not. He still had to give the final touch. "That's right. Learning to bend divine ki is all rooted in controling your own ki, keep it contained inside you rather than spewing it outside."

When Future Trunks' eyes sparkled in realization, did Vegeta smirk. "We're going on a field trip, son. For a whole year."

The red luminescence in the chamber that symbolized the maximum gravity was turned off, but neither warrior had commanded it so. Then the door to the outside exploded. Both prepared themselves for a surprise attack, but the great surprise they got was Son Chi-Chi standing at the ravaged entrance, a looming Kaio-ken-like aura surrounding her.

"Young man, come with me." when Trunks took a hesitating step towards her, Vegeta snarled:

"Where do you think you're going? We have training to do."

"He can train all he wants. Afterwards." the woman spoke like God giving the Ten Commandments. Vegeta glared at her, not at all threatened. The fool!

"Listen, Kakarot's woman, I don't know nor care what made you think you can just barge in. So get out of our way." she didn't, so the Saiyan Prince lifted a hand to push her away. The foolish fool!

* * *

Doctor Briefs and his wife Panchy were sitting under a umbrella. Now that Bulma was in charge of Capsule Corp, the good doctor was completely retired. He took the time to relax as much as he...

An explosion went off! Vegeta's body was launched through the wall of the gravity room like a bullet. It descended on the grass, making a deep trench until it stopped. The Prince was alive and conscious, judging by his wide opened eyes. He was also trembling, one part in shock, three parts in fear. Doctor Briefs gave him a curt look before sitting back down.

"You see, honey. I told you it would happen." Panchy said.

"It was never a matter of 'if'." the doctor replied, not fazed at all by the event. "Only 'when'."

The next unprecedented, unexpected event was Future Trunks crying out in mild pain as he was pulled by the ear by one Son Chi-Chi. She walked him all the way to a agape Gohan, wide-eyed Goten and completely puzzled little Trunks. She finally released his suffering ear, though not at all gently.

"You will apologize to the boys, at once, young man."

Future Trunks looked at the kids, awkwardly. Little Trunks scowled and Goten avoided eye contact. Gohan's face was a mask of neutrality.

"I...I apologize for attacking you two. I had just gotten out of a battle and mistook your fusion for my enemy. Still, that's no excuse for my rash actions." he made a small bow. The two boys shared a look.

"But" Future Trunks' embarrassed, awkward tone became cold. "keep in mind that I'm apologizing for the circumstance of my action and not the action itself. Whether you two like it or not, my enemies are the evil versions of yourselves. If it's true they are your true future selves, I will come for you again. And next time, it will be premeditated."

Chi-Chi was livid and about to give him a piece of her mind, but Gohan got ahead of her.

"Trunks." he called him out and only then did the time-traveler noticed who else was there.

"Gohan." Future Trunks' found out he couldn't breath. There stood the counterpart of his old mentor, whose little brother he had just threatened with death.

"Fly with me." Gohan commanded, strong but not harsh at all.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...Future Trunks has issues. Before any of you pick up your pitchforks and torches and aim them at me, let me just say that:
> 
> a) When Future Trunks attacked the kids, he was still in a state of shock, not fully aware what was really going on. He may be acting a bit out of character, but then again he's now fighting what he believes to be an evil version of himself plus a grown-up version of a kid he just met. Imagine yourselves going through that, then talk to me.
> 
> b) Vegeta (and Bulma) are genuinely pissed that Future Trunks attacked and could have killed their son...but they are aware it wasn't a premeditated thing. Plus, Future Trunks is also their son and he's going through a big, bitter lot. This can also be said for Gohan.
> 
> c) Chi-Chi was kinda unnecessary in the grand scheme, but I'm writing this story to give the spotlight to characters who don't often get it. Namely little Trunks and especially Goten. Chi-Chi also falls into that category.
> 
> Next chapter will be a continuation of this little R&R. It will focus more on Gohan, Goten and Trunks (the kids and the bad guys).

**Author's Note:**

> He looks exactly like Goku in his late twenties. Though given how Sayians age, you could say he looks pretty much like present day Goku. However, Bulma was always a sharp one and having met Goku for so long, she could tell the differences in appearance as he subtly aged. Therefore, Future Bulma could baptize the villain as 'Young Goku'. Notice that this 'Goku' doesn't smirk nor shows too much cruelty like all of Dragon Ball tip-top bad guys.


End file.
